You're mine now
by PandaBaaChan
Summary: Princess Sakura gets kidnapped by pirates and soon finds herself drawn to a certain, redheaded captain. Sucky summary. GaaSaku. Sequel: "I'm Yours"! TO BE EDITED!
1. Oh, princess

**

* * *

A/N: My first fa****nfic here! My grammar isn't the best (I think) and for that, I am sorry. Anyways, enjoy the story and, please: Not to much flaming '**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, okey?**

**Okey, the plot: This is like PotC, well not really.. But whatever! There are two infamouse pirates out on the sea of Japan. It's Gaara and Itachi.**

**Gaara it the captain of his ship and his crew contains of; Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, Lee, Temari, Tenten, Chouji and Ino. Their're planing on kidnap the king of Konoha, just because they're bored xD And if Konoha wants their king back they have to pay a lot of gold..**

**Itachi is the captain of his ship and his crew contains of; Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzo, Hiden and Deidara. (In my stories Deidara's a girl, live with it!)**

**Then we have Sasga.. Hrm, Sasuke. He's not a pirate.. He's in the navy and his closest man is Shino. But then of couse he's got a whole navy behind him too, or whatever. He've hated both Gaara and Itachi since a long time back and wants nothing more then see their heads on silverplates. He is in love with princess Sakura and is planing on making her his by asking her to marry him. The king and queen (Sakura's parents that is) loves the idea, of couse. Since they love Sasuke.**

**Just to clear it up: Sakura's dress looks like the one Elisabeth Swan is wearing in PotC, just not the same colores. I know she's wearing alot of diffrent dresses (right?) but.. Just pick your fav and.. Whatever xD**

* * *

"Ano.. P-Princess Sakura, your f-father is arriving n-now!" A shy girl with long, almost dark blue (A/N: what colore is her hair?) hair and white eyes, dressed in a light blue and white dress walked in to a beautiful room. The girls name was Hinata and she was best friend with the one that owned the room. The owner to the room, a girl with pink hair that went down to her waist turned around. She was wearing a white and pink dress, the pink matched her hair. The princess of Konoha, Sakura.

"Hinata, how many times have I told you to stop calling me _'Princess Sakura'_? We're best friends for crying out loud! Just say Sakura", Sakura smiled at Hinata who gave her a shy smile back an nodded. "Did you say that my father's arriving now by the way?"

After receiving a nod from Hinata when she asked if her father was arriving she grabbed Hinata's arm and started dragging her down the staris and soon they were on their way to the harbour. Sakura's father – the king of Konoha – had been away for about a month to make a deal with a king in America.

"Sakura", when he had gotten of the boat he smiled at her and hugged her like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hello, father", Sakura smiled back and then her attention turned to a young, goodlooking man who just got of the boat. Uchiha Sasuke, she had a huge crush on him when they were kids, but thouse feelings are long gone now. Now she sees him as just a really good friend. Sasuke's parents were dead now, but when they had been alive they had been rich, so Sasuke had come to play with Sakura many timed when they were younger.

What Sakura didn't know were that Sasuke had also had feelings for her when they were younger, feelings that had grown stronger over the years. He was very much in love with her but knew that he couldn't show it. She was the princess of Konoha and he was.. Well, he was a very respected man, but the respect didn't help him overcome his fear of asking her to marry him. Haha! Uchiha Sasuke fears something? Unbelivable! Oh well, he sighted, let's not think of that anymore.

"Hello, Sasuke", Sakura smiled politly, he smiled back and offered himself to follow her back to the palace but she turned him down. She said that she was going to take a walk in the garden by herself before she had to go inside again and celebrate that her father was home.

* * *

As she walked in the garden she was thinking of many things, mostly of the fact that she was so happy that her father was home. But she was also wondering why Sasuke had looked so hurt when she turned his offer down.

_I mean, he doesn't have feelings for me.. He can'__t have! We're just friends, nothing else! It would be weird if anyone of us had feelings for the other! And he even said to me when we were younger that he didn't have feelings for me.._

**Oh, you stupid girl! **Inner Sakura sighted. **You say that it would be weird if anyone of you had feelings for the other and still you're the one who was ready to marry the hot assed Uchiha when you were ten years old!**

_Oh, not you again! Why can't you leave me alone? Get out of my head!_

**God, sorry then! Teenagers..** Inner Sakura mumled things while she walked away.

Suddenly Sakura woke up from her dream when she heard footsteps near her.

"Hello?" She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

Even before she would breath in someone had hit her in the head and everything went dark. What had happend?

* * *

"God, why do the dresses have to be so heavy nowadays?" A blond haird, blueyed young male complained as he and two others were carrying the unconscious Sakura. "And shouldn't we be trying to kidnap the king instead of some girl in a fansy dress? Even though she's extreamly hot!"

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm to boss right now and I say that we take her on board and see if she knows anything that could help us get the king!" A girl with sandblonde hair in four pigtaled glared at the boy named Naruto.

"Well, whatever you're planing on doing, Temari, could you put a little effort into carrying the girl? She's not so heavy herself, but the dress.. God!" Another young male with long, brown hair tied into a loos ponytale glared at the girl, who's name was Temari.

"Fine, Neji", Temari glared at him one last time before they got on board a ship. They carried her into the captains cabin and prayed to god he would notice her before they were done here.

Just as they were about to go, Naruto noticed someting around her neck. A neckless! Since he was Naruto he walked over to the unconscious Sakura and looked closer at the necklesss. When he saw the symbole he couldn't breath, but he somehow got the others to come and look and they were as shocked as him.

"The Haruno symbole", they said in one mouth and looked at each other. Had they kidnapped the princess of Konoha without noticing it? When the shock had disappeard joy came to them, they were going to be rich! The king loved his daughter and since she was the only child the king was going to pay big money to get her back.

"Let's get everybody else back to the ship!" Temari said with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure, but look out for you baby bother, he's been really irritated today.. Dunno why though, but I don't wanna ask him", Naruto laughed nervously. Temari's _'baby brother'_ was of couse the captain of the ship and when he was irritated it could be like the world could blow up any second.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she had a headache, what had happend in the garden? She had heard footstep and suddenly something heavy had hit her in the head. She didn't remember more then that. When she looked around she was shocked to see that she wasn't in the garden anymore, she was in a room.. It looked lika it could be a less luxury captains cabin on a boat. A boat? What was she doing on a freaking boat?

She got up from the bed that she had been laying on and looked around to see if she could find a door, when she did she almost ran to it but stopped before she could open it, she heard voices.

".. And she had that symbole on her neckless, Kankuro.. The Haruno symbole, she she freaking princess of Konoha! We've got a gold-mine in there!" Naruto cheered. The persone that he had been talking to didn't seem as excited as Naruto.

"You idiot, why did you put her in Gaara's cabin?" Kankuro asked with an angry voice.

"Well, the dress was so heave and.. Where else were we going to put her then, smarthead? Since she looked rich we couldn't put her in a cell under deck, that would be unrespectable!" Naruto defended himself. Kankuro just sighted and gave in, even though he didn't like the fact that there was an unconscious girl in his brothers cabin.

When Sakura didn't head anymore voices or saw any movements from the little crack on the door, she opend it slowly and after looking around again she slowly started walking.

_They are pirates!_ She thought nervously._ They are pirates and if they catch me I'm dead, even if they know that I'm the princess of Konoha.._

**Oh, stop it! You're not gonna die, you're to hot for i.. Or better of, I'M to hot for it! **Inner Sakura smirked.

_Can you please stop it? I'm.. You're.. WE'RE going to die if they catch us, I know it so just be quiet!_

**Sorry then..**

Sakura got back to reality when she walked into something, it was kinda soft.. And it was moving. A human, with dirty clothes. She looked up and saw a young male with black hair and huge eyebrowns. He was looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"I am Lee, you youthful princess off Konoha! And you are not taking another youthful step!" Sakura sweatdropped, youthful princess on Konoha? He grabbed her waist and was in his way to drag her back to the cabin. But she wasn't going back there, she kicked him between his legs wich made him fall to the floor. She smirked and started running towards the harbour.

When she got of the boat she saw that the palace was on fire._ Hinata, my parents.. Sasuke.._ Was the persons she thought of when she saw the fire. She started running towards the palace, but didn't come so far since she ran into someone again. She first thought that it was another pirate and fear got to her, but thankfully it was Hinata.

"Hinata! Oh god, I'm so happy you're alright!" She hugged her and they looked at each other. "Where's my parents?"

"They're o-on t-their way to a safe place s-some kilometers a-away from h-here, s-since they couldn't f-find you t-they h-had to leave w-without you, not w-willingly thought.." Hinata stutterd and looked at Sakura with a sad expression on her face.

Sakura was sad that they had left without her, but she was really glad that they were okey.

"We should be going to a safe place to, Hinata! Pirates kidnapped me and-"

"Oh, princess.. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Sakura turned around and saw the blonde male named Naruto, the male named Lee and two females, both blond.

Sakura started backing away from them and grabbed the back of Hinata's dress to make her follow. The pirates smirked and started walking forward. Sakura saw on Hinata's face that she could faint any second and prayed to god that she wouldn't.

"We wouldn't be so happy if you left us so soon", Naruto said with a smirk on his face. He made a move and tried to catch Sakura, but got Hinata instead. They looked a each other, Hinata looked like she could faint any second and she was red as a tomato. Naruto was also red, but not as much as Hinata.

_God, she's so hot!_ He thought and a smile appeared on his face without him noticing it. The others noticed thought and looked at each other, confused.

"Let go of her!" Sakura screamed and tried to hit Naruto on the head, but didn't get there since Lee grabbed her arm and held her there. "Let go of me!"

Naruto and Lee started dragging them to the boat and Sakura seemed to be the only one trying to get away from there, when she looked over to where Hinata was she saw that she had fainted.

* * *

"You can't do this to me! I'm the princess of Konoha!" She screamed as she kicked on the door, she was back in the captains cabin and they had blocked the door so she couldn't get out. Hinata was still out and she was laying on the bed. Sakura sighted and gave up trying to get out, it was no use and she knew it. She wondered if Sasuke was okey, since he was in the navy he had to fight the pirates even if he didn't want to.

She turned her back to the door and sighted again, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with her parents on the way to that safe place. Since she had her back turned to the door and since she was in her own thoughts, so she didn't hear that the door was unblocked, opend and that someone walked inside.

"Hn." Sakura turned around, shocked. There stood a redheaded male with eyes that were a little darker then her own green eyes, his clothe were a little cleaner then the others and he had a tatoo over his left eye, it was a kanji for love.

**

* * *

Chapter one! Waddaya think? I dunno really what I think, you be the juges..**

**R&R :'D**


	2. Uchiha vs Sabaku

**A/N: ****Since I have nothing to do I'll update a new chapter xD Thank you to the people who've rewied and read the story.**

**Oh, about the pirates clothes, they have the same stile as Jack Sparrow.. Not the same clothes as him, but everybodys stile is in some way the same as his, or something like that?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_Hn." Sakura turned around, shocked. There stood a redheaded male with eyes that were a little darker then her own green eyes, his clothe were a little cleaner then the others and he had a tatoo over his left eye, it was __a kanji for love_

_End of recap_

* * *

Sakura knew that it had to be the captain, he looked like the leader type and the fact that he was standing in the captains cabin without looking nervouse that he would break something, like the others had done when they put Sakura and Hinata in there made her even more sure about it. Sakura looked at him and felt her cheeks getting hotter. He looked _good_. Extreamly good for being a pirate and if he woudn't be, he would still be hotter then normal. His eyes scanned her whole body, wich made her feel a little uncomfortable. Why was he looking at her like that?

"What are you doing in here?" He asked with a deep voice that made Sakura's knees go weak. Why was her body doing this to her? He was a pirate for crying out loud! She could not feel these things for a filthy pirate, they steal from people and they can kill you for no bigger reason then that they are bored.

"It's not like I have a choise!" Sakura snapped at him and crossed her armes. He raised an unexcisting eyebrown when she snapped at him, Sakura hadn't noticed it untill now, but he had no eyebrown, but it still didn't look weird. It kinda fitted actually.

"Gaara, we have to go.. Oh, hello.." The persone that had just entered the room looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face, he was a bit taler then Gaara, now Sakura knew his name, and he had brown hair that was as messy as Gaara's. Nothing was really weird with his clothes or hair or anything, it was the fact that he had purple paint in his face.

"I'm coming, Kankuro.." Gaara said, not taking his eyes of Sakura, who was looking at Kankuro with an raised eyebrown. This made Gaara smirk, somehow. His attention was soon turned to a girl that was lying on his bed, appearently unconscious. He frowned at her before walking out of the cabin. Kankuro thought that he was going to stay in the cabin with Sakura and the unconscious Hinata, wich made him happy. Why wound't be happy if you was in a room with two hot assed girls and if one is a princess too. But Gaara didn't let him stay, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out from the cabin.

The door closed and was blocked again. Sakura was trapped, there was of couse windows that she could claim out of and then run away, but her dress would let her and she didn't want to leave Hinata with these.. Pirates. Especially not with that blonde, blueyed guy. He somehow seemed to like Hinata, already and Sakura was _not_ going to let him touch her.

* * *

"Why are there two girls in my cabin?" Gaara asked Naruto when he came out in the sun. Naruto's whole body got stiff when he heard that question. He was wondering what Gaara was going to do to him. He never liked that people was in his cabin without him saying that they could.

"Uh.. You see.. They are.. Uh..", Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "We kinda kidnapped them and-"

"Why? I thought I said _'kidnap the king, nobody else'_" Gaara said, crossing his arms and looked at Naruto, irritated.

"But.. The pink haired one is.. The.. P-Princess of Konoha, Gaara.. We can get _tons_ of gold when the king payes to get her back, she's a gold-mine since the king loves her so much.. She's the only child too.." Naruto got excited the more he spoke, but Gaara stopped listening when he heared the word _princess_. How had they been able to kidnap the princess? When Gaara thought about it a little, he had seen that pink haired girl before, or.. No, he had heared about her. She was the princess of Konoha and the easyest way to recognise her was to look at her pink hair.

Gaara walked to three persons who were standing some meters away from him. It was two blonde and a brunett, all three of them girls.

"Temari, go get Chouji and Kiba, Ino and Tenten, get the ship ready to leave", he orderd them and walked away. The girls sighted, more work. But, it's their own fault that they even became pirates in the first place, so they shouldn't complaine.

* * *

The ship was now moving and they were on their way to.. Somewere. But back in Konoha, on the harbour, Sasuke was looking for Sakura and Hinata, he couldn't find them anywere. Then he saw Gaara's ship sail away, a thought came to him. What if they were on it? Then he saw a white ribbon lying by the harbour edge, it was Hinata's. _How originall._ He thought and actually smirked. Now he knew for sure that they were on it.

"Shino, get all my men, we're going to follow Gaara's ship!" He yelled to his closest man, Shino. He had black messy hair, navy clothes and black, round sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

"They've taken the princess and ms. Hyuuga", Sasuke expeined, holding out his arm and showed Shino Hinata's ribbon. Shino nodded and started running towards the palac where the rest of the navy had been able to stop the fire. He instructed them on what they were going to do and soon Sasuke had a ship ready for him with 15 men ready to sail with him.

"Thank you, Shino", he said and Shino gave him a quick nod.

Soon enough they were on their way, following Gaara's ship. Sasuke wasn't going to sleep nor eat before he catched up with them, killed Gaara and got Sakura and Hinata back. How could Gaara do something like that? But then Sasuke rememberd that Sakura was a princess, then he kinda understood why Gaara would do such a thing, she would give them louds of money for ransom. And since Gaara was very smart, he could easelly get more money for the girls then any other pirate captain. _I'll get you, Gaara, just wait!_

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Was heared, Sasuke turned around and saw the pinapple headed man with the bored expression on his face. Shikamaru was Sakura's cousine and had been in Konoha to visite Sakura and to welcome her father.

"I wanted to take a nap, but everyone was so troublesome so I got on board this ship and took a nap, what are you doing here, Shino? Sasuke?" He looked at them, bored.

"We're on our way to save your cousine and her best friend, do you mind helping us with that?" Sasuke looked at him with an raised eyeborwn. Shikamaru sighted and shrugged, since he couldn't get off the boat, what other ways were he going to get away from the troublesome Uchiha? Since Sakura had been kidnapped, he actually wanted to help, a little. He liked Sakura, when she wasn't so troublesome.

* * *

Hinata woke up after a while, wondering where she was. When Sakura expeined she allmost fainted again, of shock. But luckily she didn't. Sakura put a hand on her stomach, irritated. She didn't like wearing corsetts, they were so uncomfortable and she fainted now and then. It had happend a few times, she had even fallen into the water two or three times, but never when she was on a boat.

Sakura got back to reality when the door was unblocked. She turned around when the door opend and Gaara, Kankuro and a brunett walked in. Sakura looked at them, then at Hinata who was standing behind her. What were they going to do to them?

Gaara just looked at them for a while, then he seemed to make up his mind.

"Tenten, take them outside.. I don't want them in here anymore and I'm sure they would like to take some fresh air.. But don't let them get away!" Gaara looked at the brunett, whose name was Tenten. She looked at him, slightly shocked. Gaara never spoke to long sentences if he didn't have to. His favorite words were _hn_ and _whatever_. This was very odd. But Tenten soon nodded and asked Kankuro to help her.

They grabbed Sakura and Hinata and they walked out from Gaara's cabin. When they were gone Gaara sighted and closed the door. He then lay on his bed, closing his eyes. He needed some sleep, but knew he couldn't get it daytime. Everybody seemed to interupt him them, everybody wanted his help.

He sighted again and relaxed, his thought soon brout him to Sakura. With her pink hair, the dress that made her look som thin and vulnerable. But he somehow knew that she wasn't. Her friend had the same eyes as his closest man, Neji. Why? Neji had allways told him that he had a cousine that was best friends with a princess, was that her? His thoughts got back to Sakura. He didn't know why he was thinking of her, but somehow didn't mind. His thoughts were soon interupted, though. As allways.

"Gaara, there is a ship chasing us.. It had the Konoha symbole on its flag, I think it's Sasuke!" Kiba said, looking at Gaara there he lay and waited for his reaction.

Gaara smirked and got up, lovely.

"Get the others ready", he said while smirking. Time for some fun, he had met Sasuke a few times before and he had allways won. Of couse he suspected that Sasuke told Konoha that _he_ was the one that had won the battle. But he lied, he was usless when it came to fighting.

"What about the girls in the fansy dresses?" Kiba asked, halfly smirking.

"Put them in a cell under deck", Gaara said and shrugged. Kiba nodded and walked out again. Gaara walked over to a cabinet and took out a shiny sword. It was his baby and only he could touch it, if anyone did he would kill them.

He walked out in time to see a ship closing in on them. When they were close enough he could see Sasuke standing there, with a sword in his hand. This made Gaara smirk even wider then before, he actually thouht he had a chance!

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara, you have something that belongs to-"

"You, Uchiha?"Gaara smirked and Sasuke looked at him, he actually looked hurt in one second, but then he glared at Gaara.

"No, to Konoha and to the king of Konoha.. You have his daughter! And her best friend and I want you to give them back!" Sasuke yelled and he could feel the rage coming to him. "Now!"

"I don't think so, Uchika, the princess is going to give me big money, you know.. And since the other one's her best friend, she'll give me some money to.. Right?" Gaara was calm, there was no reson to get nervouse, it was only the Uchika who tried to take the princess and the best friend back.

Sasuke felt lika screaming, but didn't. When the ships were close enough to each other Sasuke and his men jumped over to Gaara's boat and a battle started.

Meanwhille Sakura and Hinata were put in a cell by Tenten and Kankuro, Sakura had tried to run away one time but rememberd that they were out on open sea. How was she going to get to Konoha if they were out on open sea? It was no use, so she just let herself being halfly dragged under deck and being put in a cell. Maybe it was best that way?

They heared screams and bangs after maybe thirty minutes and Sakura knew that something was going on. Then she heared someone scream '_Uchiha'_ and she understood that he had come to save her and Hinata. Since a battle seemed to be going on up on the deck, Sakura didn't want to stay in the old cell, she wanted to fight. She wasn't the most normal princess. No, sir.

"Hinata, help me try to get this door open", she said while looking at the door.

"W-why, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura turned around, gave her one look and Hinata was standing up to try to open the door. "M-maybe we should use t-this bench – like t-thing?"

"Good idea, Hinata!" Sakura gave her a huge smile and they lifted the bench – like thing toghether. Then they halfly ran to the door, it swung up when the bench hit it and after putting the bench back on the floor Sakura and Hinata ran to the stairs and then up to the deck. It was filled with people, both in pirates clothes and navy clothes. Sakura saw Sasuke fighting with Gaara. Sasuke had rage written all over him.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_A 16 year old Uchiha Sasuke walked on deck with his navy clothes on, he had just joined the navy and it was all thank to Sakura. Since they were so close friends she did it for him without blinking. That made Sasuke happy, maybe they would be a happy couple some day?_

"_Uchiha, get ready to fight.. Pirates!" A man with brown hair and brown eyes shouted to Sasuke who nodded and looked aroung, he saw a ship coming with a black flag with a skull on it. He ran and grabbed his swored and made himself ready for a fight._

_Soon the ship was so close that the pirates jumped on board the ship Sasuke was on and a fight started. Every single one of the pirates seemed to be in Sasuke's age, wich somehow seemed strange to Sasuke.. But he didn't think of it so much._

_A redheaded guy stopped and he and Sasuke looked at each other, then they started fighting. The redhead was a very good swordfighter, he won over Sasuke very easily. Or so he thought, Sasuke wasn't going to give up so soon._

_  
"So, what's your name, pretty boy?" The redhead asked with a smirked on his face while they fighted._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, remember that, redhead", he said with an angry voice. The redhead laughed and made a move wich made Sasuke fall to the floor._

"_I'm Sabaku no Gaara, remeber that in your next life, Uchiha", he said and put the sword against Sasuke's neck, ready to kill him. But Sasuke wasn't killed because the pirates had to leave. After that day Sasuke hated Gaara with his whole heart. And he wasn't going to rest untill he had killed him._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Remember the day we met, Uchiha?" Gaara asked with a smirk on his face while they fighted.

"I do, Sabaku, and that day is not going to repeat itself", he said and Gaara laughed, wich made Sasuke even more mad then he was before. He held his sword tight and ran towards Gaara, ready to kill. Gaara looked at him with an amused expression on his face. Uchika really thought he could win, how sweet. To bad it was allways going to be a dream for him.

**

* * *

Wooh, chapter 2 :'3 Waddaya think? 8'D Itachi and his lovely friends are going to appear in chapter three or four, I think!**

**Anyways, rewiev you lovely people who read this story and I'll love you :D**


	3. Not lonley anymore

**A/N: ****Chapter three is here! I think I'm being a good girl now, since I'm updating so fast :'D But I dunno if I'll be able to update this fast from today, since we started school in Sweden today ' But I'll try, promies! And to all the people who rewieved so far, THANK YOU! ****♥♥♥**

**Now, one thing that I've noticed when I read the second chapter is that I write both 'boat' and 'ship' xD I'm sorry for that, it won't happend again.. Trust me on that one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Never have, never will.. And if I would own Naruto it wouldn't be the same, maybe not even the same characters ;O Scarry thought..**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_I do, Sabaku, and that day is not going to repeat itself", he said and Gaara laughed, wich made Sasuke even more mad then he was before. He held his sword tight and ran towards Gaara, ready to kill. Gaara looked at him with an amus__ed expression on his face. Uchiha really thought he could win, how sweet. To bad it was allways going to be a dream for him._

_End of recap_

* * *

As Sasuke swung his sword, hoping it would cut Gaara's throut, Gaara took a step to the right just in time. Sasuke hit the side of the ship and fell over, hitting the water. Everything went quiet when a splash was heared. Every single person that was in the navy looked at the spot where Sasuke had just disapeared, horrified. It was not going to be fun for them when they got back on their ship, it was never fun to be near Sasuke when he had lost agains Gaara. It was especially not fun for Shino, since he was Sasuke's closest man. God, he hated his life right now.

"I think it's best for you to leave, now", Gaara said and all the navy – persons looked at him for a while, then they started making their way back to their ship. Another los for Sasuke, how many was it now? They had lost count.

Even thought all eyes had been turned away from the spot where Sasuke had fallen, Sakura's eyes where still fixed on it. He had actually lost? But he had allways said to her that he was the best swordfighter around, so how could he lose to a pirate? He had even demonstraited to her how he had done one time when he won over a pirate on ten seconds. What was so speciall with Gaara? He was just another one of thous pirate captains around the area, right?

"I will get you next time, Sabaku! You have my word on that and I will get Sakura and Hinata back to Konoha while your worthless head lies on a silverplate!" Sasuke shouted, socking wet. Gaara just smirked. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sad expression on her face. She really hoped he would save her and Hinata soon, she didn't want to stay on this ship for too long.

"You keep dreaming, Uchiha", he shouted back. Then he turned around and his eyes fell on Sakura and Hinata, how had they gotten out? But he didn't care enough to get to know why. He walked over to Naruto and Chouji who congratulated him for yet another victory.

Even thought Sakura didn't really know any of the pirates on the ship, she still hated them. But she couldn't help herself from smile at how happy they were. They were singing, dansing, talking and just acting so.. Like the persons she knew when it was some kind of party at the palace. Just not as sofisticated as the perons she knew. But still..

"Since we're not going to get off this ship anytime soon, let's congratulate them for their victory", Sakura said to Hinata, who looked at her with an odd look on her face, "what?"

"They are p-pirates, Sakura-Chan.. W-We should try t-to stay a-away from them, even if t-their on the same ship a-as us..", Hinata said and looked at her with a seriouse face. Sakura sighted, maybe she was right?

She started walking against Gaara, she was not going to congratulate him for the victory! She was going to say to him that if he didn't let her and Hinata off the ship in Konoha, she was going to kick his ass. She knew that he was going to laugh right up her face, but she could allways try. Maybe he was so happy now, he didn't care if they were on the ship or not?

When she was allmost there, she felt weird. She got that feeling she allways got before she fainted. What? She hadn't done anything.. Stessfull, so why did it feel like she was going to faint? She allways fainted when she had to run to long or just do stressfull things. Damn corsett! She stopped and put a hand on her stomach. "Don't do this to me, you hear me?" She wispered to her stomach and looked around, everyone were still dancing and singing and just having a great time. She sighted and closed her eyes. _Do not think of it.._ She repeated in her head. Like hell she was going to faint!

Suddenly you could hear a scream and then a splash and everything got quiet yet again. Maybe she shouldn't have closed her eyes? If she hadn't, she would have seen Naruto coming right at her, with his back turned to her while he was dancing. When she fell over the side of the ship, she panicked. She hated water, her father had refused to learn her how to swim. He allways said that she should have no use of the knowledge of how to swim. He said that it was not glamorouse enough to see a princess swim, she had never understood that but.. Hadn't cared untill now. Why in the name of god hadn't he learned her how to swim?

When she hit the water she could feel that she was sinking, while she tried with all her strength to get air. Since her dress was so heavy it was no use trying to get to the water surface. Soon her world got black, but before that she could hear yet another splash and a flash of red, huh? Then she fainted.

* * *

Under the time Sakura fell into the water and rememberd that her father hadn't learned her how to swim, everyone looked at the spot where Sakura had just stood, confused. What had just happend? When they saw Hinata looked over the side of the ship, she had a almost helpless expression on her face. Then they could see her mime _'Sakura'_ and they understood what had happend, but nobody did anything, they just looked at her. But when she was on her way to jump over the side of the ship, after her, Naruto ran to her and dragged her from the side and they both fell to the floor. Gaara took off his shoes and every shirt – like clothing he had on except one white shirt. He then jumped in the water after Sakura.

"Sakura", Hinata wispered and you could see traces of tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at her from his place on the floor, a sad expression on his face.

"She'll be alright, Gaara'll save her.. I promies", he mumbled and looked at her, she looked back at him and you could see a small blush on both their faces.

Naruto knew that it was too soon to tell for.. Well, almost anyone, but he knew that he was starting to fall in love with the girl on the floor next to him. Hinata didn't know it at all, but she was also starting to get feelings for the blond, blueyed boy next to her. As their eyes met they smiled at each other, but their little moment where interupted by Gaara who was up from the water. He had Sakura on her shoulder and her dress was.. Gone, it was just the corsett and her underwear. (A/N: Think Elisabeth Swan when she was saved by Jack in PotC 1 and you'll know how it looked, sorry for interupting!) Both were socking wet, wich wasn't so strange. Sakura was till unconscious.

"Stay back", Gaara said as he took out a knife from his pocket.

"Why?" Naruto asked and everybody sweatdropped, "what?!"

"Well, if you want to get wet.. Then stay where you are!" Gaara said, annoyed. He cut a band, or whatever it was, on the corset and then kinda.. Opend the corsett (A/N PotC 1!). This made Sakura just wake up and cough up water, since Naruto hadn't moved his shoes got a little wet.

Sakura looked up and the first thing she was was Gaara looking back at her, his hair was haning down his face and the white shirt he had on was so wet you could see his abs. _Oh god._ She thought, then she looked up at him. Why was he wet? And why was _she_ wet? Then she rememberd that she had fallen into the water and she chouldn't get to the water surface. And just before she had fainted, she had heared a splash and then seen a flash of red. He saved her?

"You saved me?" She asked, it came more like a wisper but you could still hear it. Gaara nodded then looked around at everybody, who understood what he meened (sp?) and started mumbeling excused that they had to do things.

"Why did you save me? Even if we haven't really talked or anything like that, you didn't seem to like me that much", she said to him and didn't take her eyes of his gorgouse face. Yes, she had do admitt, he was gorgouse. Even though he was a pirate, he was the most gorgouse man alive. There you have it, Haruno Sakura is starting to fall in love with a pirate!

"I couldn't just let you.. Die in the water you know", he answered her question and then streched out his hand so she could be helped up if she wanted to. She took it and smiled at him. When she was up on her feets she almost fell again since it was slippery on the floor, but Gaara caught her by the waist and helped her up again. She mumbled a short thank you and then felt her cheeks get warm.

"Do you want to change, Gaara? You look cold", Sakura then said and looked at him, he looked back at her and shrugged.

"I'm fine, but you should change before you get sick.." Sakura couldn't belive it, why was he being so nice to her? He was a pirate, they weren't nice.. Right? Gaara couldn't belive it himself that he was being nice to her, but he just couldn't help it!

* * *

".. And then he just looked at her.. Like she was crazy and it was just so fun to watch!" Sakura was telling Gaara about what Sasuke had done one time to a girl when they were kids. She had gotten dry clothes on, since there was three girls on the ship – except Sakura and Hinata – they had clothes that fittes her perfectly. Now she looked kinda like a pirate. Hinata had also gotten other clothes, since she had started to feel uncomfortable in her dress. Why couldn't girls like Sakura and Hinata just be allowed to weare clothes like pirates did, or like boys did! Sakura thought that they were so much comfortable.

"She actually bit him?" Gaara asked with a smirk on his face, Sakura nodded and smirked too. They had been sitting on a box out on the deck for some hours and just talked, they hadn't really noticed that it had gone that long. They just thought it was nice to talk to each other, even thought they didn't say it.

Sakura had learned that Gaara wasn't that poor at all, actually. He was the prince of Suna, but he had run away when he was around 10 yeares old and his siblings came with him. Sakura learned that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were siblings and that Neji and Hinata were cousines, but they hadn't really seen each other that well untill later that day. Gaara told her that he, Temari and Kankuro had run away in a little boat that they stole but it stared sinking and they cried for help. Then a ship came and saved them, there they met Itachi and his crew and soon got to join it. But five yeares later Itachi did something horrible to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro – even though Gaara didn't tell her what – and they left and one year later Gaara had become captain of his own ship and he and his siblings had found a crew. Then he told her about the first time he and Sasuke met, somehow Sakura laughed.. She didn't know why though.

Sakura told Gaara about her life, she didn't think it was that interessting, but Gaara just couldn't stop listening. That made her blush many times. She actually thought that it was strange that he talked so much, he hadn't seemed like the kind of person who liked talking to people. Maybe she was diffrent? Oh well..

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked after a while, this made her.. Surpriced and she laughed nervously. Had she ever been in love? Yes, but only once and that love was not there anymore, right?

"W-Well.. Once", she admitted and smiled shily at him, he told her to go on and she nodded, "In.. Sasuke-kun, I had a huge crush on him when we were kids.. I guess you could say that I was in love with him"

"And you're not anymore?" He asked and Sakura shook her head no. This made Gaara feel.. Relived, he thought she was really beautiful and nice company. It would have been awful if she was still in love with that Uchiha

"How do you know that you're.. In love?" He suddenly asked and looked at her with a seriouse face. She looked at him, shocked. Had he never been in love? He hadn't even had a small little crush on someone?

"You've never been in love, Gaara?" She asked and he shook his, looking down in his lap. This made her feel sad for him, it was wonderful to know that you could think of someone when you were bored or when you just wanted to get away from reality. Of couse it was a lot better if the person thought of you to, but if he or she didn't that was something you had to accept, people could not controll their feelings, "Well.. For me it's like.. I get really nervouse around the person at first, but if I get to talk to him and get to know him.. It's not that bad anymore.. And my stomach feels, well, weird around the person and he just makes me happy when I see him.."

Gaara nodded and looked away from her. He didn't want to tell her that she made him feel that way. So did that meen he was in love with her already? She was his first crush ever? He had never liked a girl before, they seemed scarred for him when they saw him and the girls in his crew he would never fall in love with. One of them was even his own sister so..

"We better get to bed, it's getting dark really soon", he said after a while. She nodded and stood up, but then sat down again and just looked at him.

"Where am I going to sleep? I don't know where Hinata is and I am _not_ going back to that filthy cell!"

Gaara sighted, then thought for a bit, "you could sleep in my cabin.."

Sakura looked at him, shocked. He asked her to sleep in the same cabin as him? But she had never slept in the same room or cabin as any boy except her father in her life, he was to scarred something would happend to her.

"There's two beds in there, so you don't have to be worried to sleep in the same bed as me", he said and smirked at her.

"I'm not worried", she said with a try of self-conscious in her voice, but it failed and Gaara just smirked even wider. God, why did he have to smirk so much? "Fine, I'll sleep in you cabin!"

* * *

When Sakura woke up that morning she felt really calm, the bed she was laying in was so soft she just wanted to go back to sleep. But the light that came in to the room didn't let her. She hated light when she was about to sleep, she couldn't sleep if it wasn't really dark in the room, it had allways been like that.

Someone opend the door as quiet as the person could, but Sakura heard it and sat up, looked around to find the sorce of the sound and saw Temari and that Ino – girl standing by the door with big smiles on their faces. Why were they looking at her like that?

"Aaw, how cute! My baby brother is growing up!" Temari said and giggled and Ino did the same, Sakura looked at them with a questioning look on her face untill a pillow hit Temari's head. It came from the same bed Sakura was laying in. She looked to her left and saw Gaara, half asleep and totally burrid under the pillows and the cover. He looked like a little kid and that made Sakura smile. He looked so cute! Wait, what was he doing in the same bed as her? He hadn't been in the same bed as her when she fell asleep the night before. Maybe he didn't want to sleep in the other bed? It didn't look so comfy. Even thought it was a pirate ship the captains cabin was really nice looking. It could be one of Sakura's father's workrooms, just not that nice as they were.

"Gaara?" Sakura lay down again and looked at him, Temari and Ino walked out from the cabin with smiles on their faces that went to their ears. Gaara opend his eyes, they had been closed so.. And he looked back at her. Green eyes met green eyes. "Why are you in the same bed as me? You weren't in the same bed as me last night.."

Gaara looked at her for a while, the he closed his eyes again and said; "I felt lonley". This made Sakura's eyes go whined, he felt lonley? Then she smiled and looked at his hand that were laying infront of her, opend. She put her small hand in his and closed her eyes as well, then she wisperd; "You're not lonley now"

* * *

"Naruto, how long is it going to take for you to get that floor clean?" Gaara practacly yelled at Naruto who sat on his knees, trying to get the floors wet. It was his punichment from Gaara for not getting up in time.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Naruto yelled back and you could soon after that hear him mutter something about Gaara, sooner then you think a bucket of soapwater had made Naruto wet. Gaara looked at him with a smirk on his face and put the bucket down on the floor again.

"That's what you get for not working faster, you lasyass", he said and walked away. Naruto kept muttering things while he cleaned the floor. Sakura thought it was really amusing to watch the two of them.

She stood up from the box she had been sitting on and started walking after Gaara, but didn't get so far since Temari blocked her way. "Excuse me, Temari-sama, could you move a little please?" She asked but Temari didn't move, she just looked at her for a while and then she opend her mouth to speak.

"You know, my brother have never liked anyone before.. And you're the first one ever he's even not killed for sleeping in his cabin", she said and smiled.

"Well, that could be because he asked me if I wanted to sleep in there since I said I didn't know where to sleep and..", she stopped talking when she saw Temari's confused face and she expained that she and Gaara had been talking all day about their lifes. Temari nodded occasonly when Sakura made a stop to breath. ".. So I guess he didn't want to sleep alone?"

When she finally stopped talking Temari looked away from the ocean that she had been looking at the whole time, she looked at Sakura and a smile appeared on her face.

"You must be very speciall, Sakura.. If my brother seems to like you and all!" They both smiled at each other.

**

* * *

Okey, ****I**** think this was a sucky chapter, but you be the juge! I didn't really know what to write in the end so.. I hope you think it's good anyway!**

**R&R or Gaara'll kill you 8'D**


	4. Ideas, please!

**HELP ME!**

**I have no imagination at the moment! No effin imagination at all! ****So, the reson why I am writing this instead of a new chapter is because I want you all to give me ideas of what could happend in the next chapter! I would really appreciate if you gave me MANY ideas on what I could write, cause then I'd love you all :'3 ****♥♥♥♥**

**And I know that someone said that I have spelling errors, or whatever, here and there in my story. And I would just like to say that I know what but I don't think it's something that could be changed! I'm too lazy! Plus, I live in Sweden and talk Swedish all day's except when I have English in shcool.. So.. Yeah, give me ideas!!**


	5. Kidnapped, again

**A/N: ****Chapter four :'3 Chapter four? Wow.. Anyways, I am so sorry for not updating faster! But my imagination is just.. Gone and school is taking most of my time now. And other then school and no imagination I have thing I do on my free time so, yeah, sorry!**

**And before I go on with the story I'd just like ****you to know where I got my imagination to start writing this fanfic from ****LoveShinobi4eva's story; Tides of Fate. It's a really awsome story and I think you should go and read it! So if you haven't read Tides to Fate yet, do it!**

**And thank you to the people who gave me ideas to this chapter, it was really helpfull!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_You must be very speciall, Sakura.. If my brother seems to like you and all!"__ they both smiled at each other._

_End of Recap_

* * *

It had now gone five days since Sakura and Hinata were kidnapped by Gaara and his crew. For some days now Sakura had started getting to know every one on the ship. She had learned that everybody except the sand siblings had once lived in Konoha, but they had all ran away toghether at a young age. Sakura thought it was a little sad that she was a princess, actually. If she hadn't been a princess, maybe she would have known the Konoha – gang and then she could have come with them when they ran away. Even thought she really loved her parents she just couldn't stand sitting in the palac day in and day out. She hated it.

As Sakura had gotten to know the crew better, Gaara had grown notacibly more protactive over her. Everybody noticed it, even Sakura. He for example didn't let her be to close to the side of the ship. When she asked why he allways said that she could fall in the water again and maybe drown if nobody noticed her being gone. Every time he said it she just sighted and shaked her head. But she actually stayed away from the side of the ship since she knew there was a chance that she could drown, since she couldn't swim. But that little problem could be solved in just some days. Naruto had offerd himself to be the one to learn her to swim. She somehow found it rather embarrasing the she – a princess – couldn't swim. Even Hinata knew how to swim and she was – and had always been - with Sakura almost 24/7.

"Okey, everybody, we're going to get more suplice at port Sound!" Gaara called out to everybody who were listening. The whole crew nodded and smiled, all of them thought it was nice to get of the boat now and then. And port Sound had everything you needed.

Sakura looked at all of them, then ran up to Gaara. "Can I come, Gaara?" she asked and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"No", was his answer and her smile disapeared.

"Why?" she looked at him and crossed her armes, he looked at her for a while before answering.

"It's to dangerouse", he answered and started to walk away from her. But she wasn't going to surrender so soon.

"What do you meen with '_dangerouse_'? How can getting more suplice be dangerouse, Gaara?"

"Dangerouse meens that there are pirates at port Sound who would love to kindnap you and.. Do things to you!" Gaara glared at her, why couldn't she just understand that she would be in so much danger if she came with them? God, sometimes he just didn't understand how girls brains worked. Or, he never understood that, but right now he really didn't understand how Sakura's brain worked.

Sakura glared back at him and turned her back to him and walked away. He just sighted and shaked his head. Girls are annoying, a princess is a pain is the ass.

* * *

"Woho! Port Sound here we come!" Naruto practicly yelled out when an island was starting to show itself. Everybody on the ship just sighted at Naruto and Gaara hit him on the head with a compass.

When they were there the crew started walking off one by one to get the things Gaara had told them to get. Gaara himself stayed behind to make sure Sakura stayed on the ship. She was going to be in bigger danger if she got of the ship then if she stayed on it.

"You're not leaving this ship, do you hear me?" he asked and halfly glared at her, she looked down on the floor and nodded. Then she looked up at him, crossing her armes and at the same time crossing her fingers. Even Tsuande, a very good friend to her father and the best medic in Konoha, wouldn't have notcied her little movement. And Tsuande was very skilled.

"I promies, Gaara, okey?" she glared back at him and just wished he would walk away. He looked at her for a moment, then turned around and started walking.

"Good, now uncross your fingers and promies again!" he said over his shoulder as he walked of the ship. Sakura stared at him and then sighted. She sat down on a box and instantly started to wonder what she was going to do, all alone on a big ship. Even Hinata had been able to come with the crew to get suplice, and she wasn't the bravest of persons.

After about ten minutes of doing nothing Sakura stood up, looked around for a flash of red hair. When she didn't see any she smiled to herself and halfly walked, halfly ran of the ship as quiet as she could.

When she had gotten of the boat her mouth almost hit the ground. She thought that port Sound would be a very small port, since the land of Sound itself wasn't that big. But to her surprice it was almost as big as Konoha's port, and Konoha's port was very big. One of the biggest in Japan actually. It looked like a little city to her, with houses and people and.. Animals and-

"Well, aren't you pretty, little girl?" Sakura turned around and found herself standing face to face with a tal man. He had red hair, just like Gaara and red eyes. His clothes looked like the clothes everybody on Gaara's ship had, well.. Every pirate seemed to have thous kind of clothes so it wasn't so strange. He smirked when Sakura looked at him in shock.

"You know, Sasori? With that pink hair and thous green eyes she look like the princess of Konoha. Didn't you say she was missing? Kidnapped by pirates?" another man with black hair and black eyes came up behind the redhead who's name was Sasori. Sasori smirked even wider and nodded.

Sakura started to back away, slowly. The black haired man looked like Sasuke, just more mature and more dangerouse. Hadn't Sasuke told her that he had a brother who had run away some years ago and after that became a pirate? Was that him?

Sakura kept backing away from the two men but soon felt something that hit her back. She turned her head and saw yet another man. He had blue skin wich Sakura found very strange. He had almost a shark – like appearance and that scared Sakura. When she was about to run away he grabbed both her armes and held her still so she barely couldn't move.

The black haired Sasuke – wannabe (A/N: Sasuke - wannabe xD) walked up to them and looked at Sakura. He looked just like Sasuke and that scared Sakura even more then shark – face behind her.

"Princess Haruno Sakura, eh? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be on some ship and hide? You know, it's dangerouse for a princess to walk around in areas like this, all alone. But that's okey! We can save you from being kidnapped by some pirate.." He caressed her cheek wich made her shudder, he smirked at this and told the shark – face man behind her to take her on board their ship. She tried to break free from the grip, but it was no use.

Why didn't she listen to Gaara? Well, that was because she didn't think anyting bad could happend to her because she thought the Port was so small. Or whatever. Even though she knew that it was no use trying to break free from the strong grip she tried again. But the shark – faced man just held her tigheter.

"No, let go of me! I said _let go of me_!" she screamed. Her scream could probably be heared over the whole port.

* * *

Indeed could her scream be heared over the whole port. Temari, Tenten, Ino, Kankuro, Lee and all the others who were out to get suplice stopped with what they were doing and looked around. They knew whos scream that was, since Sakura had fallen into the water once and just screamed out loud a few times that she wanted to get of the ship, it was not hard to know it was her scream.

"Where's Gaara?" Ino asked with a worried look on her face. He had grown more protective over Sakura over the few days and would hesitate to do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant getting hurt himself. He had never really loved a person enough to be ready to die for him or her, but everybody knew that Sakura was diffrent.

"Should we go look for him?" Tenten sugested and looked around at all the others who was near her. They all nodded and practicly dropped the things they had in their hands and started running in diffrent directions.

Kiba and Ino ran into each other by misstake, this made both of them blush madly. They had never told anybody yet, barley themselves, but they had a crush on each other. And every time something like this happend and they started blushing or stutter or whatever, they tried to come up with other sugestions why they did thous kind of things. Ino just knew that she couldn't like that.. Dogboy, it was unbelivable that he wasn't a dog since he acted like one all day. And Kiba, well.. He just thought she was a bitch, there was no other explinatione.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ino!" Kiba said and helped her up since she had fallen. Ino mumbled a short thank you and instantly let go of his hand when she was on her feets. She'd never liked touching him, her body felt weird.

When their little moment was over they ran in diffrent directions to find Gaara. Both tried not to think of the other one, even though it was hard. But both of them soon managed to start thinking straight and focusing on finding the red headed captain.

* * *

Gaara himself had heard Sakura's scream and was on his way to see who was hurting her, or kidnapping her. Well, he didn't know for sure that she had even gone off the ship, so he first went to check that. When she wasn't there he felt anger boil up inside him, why hadn't she listned to him? Why?

He stormed off the ship and looked around. For one second he thought he saw a flash of pink, he halfly ran to see if it was Sakura. But he didn't get so far, someone hit him on the back of the head with something hard. He fell to the ground and everything went black.

Someone laughed and poked on the uncounscious Gaara with his feet. "My, my Gaara.. You're kidnapping princesses nowadays? I see you're moving upwards!" the person smirked and looked around, there was no living soul who could have seen what had just happend, wich was very good for the other red head who was curently standing.

"Sasori, will you start moving? We have to go!" someone yelled at the red headed Sasori who nodded and started walking away from the uncouscious Gaara. He got on board the ship that he belonged to.

When he got on board his eyes was instantly fixed on yet another unconscious figure, Sakura. The crew members, except one, was looking at her with longing looks. Sasori shaked his head and walked over to a blond figure who was standing by the side of the ship. It was a female (A/N: If you have forgotten or if just just haven't read it; Deidara is a girl in this one! And she will be a girl in every fanfic I make with her in it!), she had – like you know by now – blond, long hair and blue eyes. Some of her hair was covering one of her eyes. She turned her head and looked at him when he came closer to her. Sasori thought he could see her cheeks getting red and he smirked. He liked her, more then just his friend and as a crew member. There was something more to it, almost.. Love.

"Deidara, how come you're not over there starring at the Konoha - princess like everybody else?" he asked and smirked.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Sasori. You know very well I'm not that kind of person! And how come you're not over there starring with her?" she asked and glared at him. He smirked again.

"If I was over there, I couldn't stare at you, could I?" he said and smiled to himself when she turned her head away from him while blushing. He liked when she did that, she looked cute.

"Where's Itachi?" he asked after a while of just starring at her while she was looking out at the water. They had just started to move out of the port and Sasori had to ask Itachi where they were going now since they had their suplice and a princess. Deidara looked him and just shrugged. She didn't really like Itachi, he knew that. She had a good reason too, some year ago – when she had just joined Itachi's crew – he did something horrible to her and she'll probably never forgett it.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_A young, blond girl walked __by the harbour edge while singing quietly to herself. She wore a white, simple dress wich didn't make her look to rich, nor to poor. The girls name was of course Deidara. Her family had died some years ago when pirates came to their village, now she lived all by herself in her family's house. She had actually liked the thought of herself as a pirate before that, but not anymore._

"_Well, well, well.. Aren't we pretty?" Deidara stopped and turned around, in front of her stood an older male with black hair and black eyes. His clothes told her that he was a pirate. This made her take some steps backwards._

"_W-Who are you and what d-do you want?" she asked quietly. He laughed and started walking after her as she started to back away from him._

"_My name is Uchiha Itachi and I'm a pirate, but I guess you've already figured that out, haven't you?" he smirked at her, "have you ever thought of becomming a pirate?"_

_His question startled her a bit, why did he ask her that? She hesitated for a bit, then nodded. His smirk grew even wider. He walked closer to her when she stopped and told her that he was looking for a crew, that she looked like she could survive being a pirate and that he himself was going to teach her how to be a pirate._

_When she had been a part of his crew for about three months he asked her to come into his cabin, he told her that he needed to tell her something. Yeah, right! He did something horrible to her that day, in his cabin. The rest of the crew heard it, they heard her screaming that he would stop. He didn't stop and from that day Deidara would never be the same._

* * *

"He raped me, you know", she mumled. He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her relaxing a little bit, this made him smile.

"Sasori, get over here!" was heared. Sasori turned around and saw Itachi looking at him. He nodded to him, then turned to Deidara. He leaned forward and wispered in her ear that she was safe, because he was going to protect her with his life. Deidara smiled at this and looked after him when he walked over to Itachi.

When he had reached Itachi Deidara turned her attention to the still uncounsios Sakura on the floor. She sighted and walked over to her. "Don't you have anything else to do, perverts?" she asked and looked at the crew who was still looking at Sakura. They mumled diffrent things and started to walk away.

**

* * *

Oh, ****such a sucky ending D': Well, this is what I was able to write xD I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! Or whatever, but my imagination is dead, school is a hell and.. I dunno.**

**Anyways, R&R and Sakura will maybe be saved in the next chapter? x'3**


	6. Taking you back

**A/N: Here's chapter five! ****I need a cookie for imagination ;O And I am SOOO sorry for not updating faster, but I don't have time nor imagination! So if you want me to update faster you have to review and give me ideas on things that could happend in the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_When he had reached Itachi Deidara turned her attention to the still uncounsios Sakura on the floor. She sighted and walked over to her. "Don't you have anything else to do, perverts?" she asked and looked at the crew who was still looking at Sakura.__ They__ mumled diffrent things and started to walk away._

_End of recap._

* * *

"Gaara, where are you?"

Everybody – Ino, Kiba, Tente and so on – had been looking for Gaara for about ten minutes now. Sure, port Sound was really fun and stuff, but when something like this happend, it ain't so fun anymore.

Naruto was running like a maniac all over port Sound, trying to find Gaara. Right behind him was Hinata who didn't want to be alone at a place like this. What if she got lost and found herself in a dark corner with lots of pirates around her who wanted to do.. Things to her? She didn't want to lose her virginity to pirates! Never, never, never! She wouldn't be able to stand up for herself, she knew it. It was allways like that. As long as she could remember, she had been the shy one that allways needed someone to protect her from everyone and everything. She didn't quite like it, but accepted it. She was happy she had met Naruto, he was so nice to her and didn't even seem to care that she stutterd. Everybody else did, except Sakura who had known her since they were kids.

"N-Naruto-kun, do y-you thing that w-we'll find Gaara-sama any t-time soon?" she asked and looked at Naruto's neck, since she couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will, Hinata-Chan! Let's r-" Naruto interrupted himself and stopped, Hinata stopped right beside him and looked at his face with a worried look on her face.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I think I found him, Hinata-Chan", Naruto mumled and starred at the redheaded figure on the ground. People didn't really seem to care that he was lying there. But, when Naruto thought about it a little, people got drunk a lot here, so they probably thought he was so drunk he had fallen asleep.

Naruto walked over to Gaara to see if he was alive, which he was. Hinata walked after him and looked down at the uncounsios Gaara with a very worried look on her face. She took out a bottle of water from.. Somewher – nobody knows from where – and gave it to Naruto who smiled at her as a thank you, which of course made her blush madly. But Naruto didn't notice this becase he was emtying the bottles of water on Gaara's face. Which made Gaara wake up, quite irritated and.. Wet. When he had understood where he was, he noticed Naruto with the emty bottel in his hand, smiling.

"Naruto", he almost whispered, angrily. The smile that had been on Naruto's face just a few second ago disapeared and was replaced by a scared look all over his face.

Soon, he was on his feets with an angy Gaara after him. But neighter of them got so far, since Hinata stopped them, saying thing that made Gaara remember what he had been doing before he fainted. Sakura!

He ran to the edge of the harbour, looking after a ship that could be Itachi's. And there, far away, he saw the black flag with the red cloud on. He felt rage coming to him. But he tried to control himself. He was going to wait until them catched up with Itaci to let his anger out. He gathered all his crew, when he had found them, and told them what they were going to do. They were going to rescue Sakura from Itachi and his crew and there weren't going to be any further questions on that. But, of course, as stupid as Naruto was he asked how they were going to catch up with Itachi's ship, earing a punsh on the head from Gaara.

Everybody stared moving towards the ship to make it ready to sail after Itachi's ship. Gaara stood looking after it a few more seconds before he too started to move towards the ship. He wasn't going to hesitate when they had catched up with Itachi's ship. He was going to take Sakura back! And he was going to kill Itachi, no matter what.

"Naruto, you should really stop doing that", Ino said and glared at him lightly.

Naruto looked at her with a confused look, apperantly not understanding what she ment. Ino sighted and turned around, pushing someone so hard that the person fell to the ground. Ino herself stumbled back a few steps and looked at the person on the ground with a confused look.

"I'm so sor-.. Kiba?" she interrupted herself when she noticed who it was that she had just pushed, a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yamanaka, watch where you're going next time!" he said with an irritated voice.

Ino looked down on the ground and looked sad. Sure, he was a real idiot but she couldn't stop thinking of him and herself, together.. On a white beach with blue ocean and.. Gosh. She could be up hours at night just thinking of _him._ But she still didn't want to accept the fact that she actually liked him in that way. She was to good for him! Or, was he infact to good for her? She allways looked down on people that didn't know how to behave at a nice dinner where burping, swearing and all thouse thing were just not allowed! Kiba sure that kind of person, he didn't care what kind of people that were in the near of him during a dinner, he still acted like a dogboy without rules. He was just so.. Wonderfully perfect for her!

Kiba didn't want to admitt it, at all, but he liked her in a way he had never liked any girl. All the girls that he had been with had been.. Thouse kind of girl that you only spend one night with, pay them and then their gone forever. Maybe you meet them when you're making a quick stop at some port, but their allways with another man.

He looked at her when she turned her face down towards the ground. He gave her a confused look.

"Are you.. Okey, Yamanaka?" he asked, she looked up at him with a smile on her face, saying that she was. Kiba saw that the smile was fake, but accepted it. He nodded quickly before he started to walk towards the ship.

Ino looked at his neck. He allways called her Yamanaka! Why? She had started to call him by his real name nowadays, at first he seemed a little startled by the change but soon seemed to accept it. But he didn't do the same for her. Still the same, _Yamanaka. _She sighted and started to walk towards the ship herself.

* * *

"Gaara-sama, we're ready do go!" Lee yelled when he say Gaara comming out from his cabin with a sword in his hand.

Gaara looked at Lee and nodded. Soon they were on their way, sailing away from port Sound without any suplice. But Gaara didn't think of the suplice at all, the only thing that was on his mind was that he was going to kille Itachi again and again and again when they caught up with his ship. Itachi took his Cherry Blossom from him and he wanted her back! _No! I just want her back because she'll give me a lot of money! I do NOT like that pink haired, green eyed, oh-I'm-such-a-nice-persone princess that can't stop talking! I don't care if he hurts her, it's her problem since she got of the damn ship in the first place.. Oh god, I can't lie to myself, I would rather kiss Itachi's ass then have her getting hurt in any way.. And I hate it, it makes me feel weak! _He thought while looking out on the open sea. Sure, he barely said anything but in his mind he could talk as much as Sakura or Ino together. People would be surprice if they knew..

"Gaara, I can see their ship! We've almost catched up with them!" Lee shouted, making Gaara wake up from his agrue with himself.

Gaara looked to his right and saw the ship with the black flag with the red cloud on it. He glared at it and if looked could kill, the ship would be on fire right now. After a few minutes they had catched up with the ship and everybody were ready to get into a fight. Everyone except Hinata of course. Well, it wouldn't matter if she would have wanted to get into the fight, Neji and Naruto wouldn't even let her touch a sword since they were afraid she would hurt herself. Naruto haf grown really protective over her from the first time they talk and he had – actually – really strong feelings for her. Neji wasn't so happy about this and wanted to kill the dumb blond every time he even looked at his cousine. Hinata herself was really happy that Naruto payed attantion to her more then anyone on the ship, since she liked him a lot. But she was to shy to even tell him.

"Hinata, stay here, okey? We'll be right back after we've rescued Sakura-Chan and kicked Itachi's ass!" Naruto said and gave her his foxy grine.

Hinata blushed and nodded before going into her and Sakura's cabin to stay safe under the whole time the fight was going on. She didn't want to be in the way and she didn't want to see any blood because she would faint if she did. She hated blood!

She could soon hear screaming and metal meating metal. The fight was on. _Please, Naruto-kun.. R-Rescue Sakura-Chan a-and come back to t-the s-ship without getting hurt! I-I don't want y-you to get hurt!_ She thought and closed her eyes, just listening. She could hear Naruto scream diffrent things to diffrent people. Apparently he discovered Sakura, because he shouted to Gaara to get her. This made Hinata smile. But the smile soon disapeared becuase soon she heared Naruto scream again, of pain. She held her breath. _N-Naruto-kun!_

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

The ship was almost beside Itachi's ship. Gaara held his swords tight in his hand, he wasn't going to let it go before Itachi was dead and Sakura was back on his ship, alive and without any bruises. If she had any she was going to kill Itachi even slower so he could really feel the pain. Yes, Gaara was a cruel man and many people knew it.

When the ships were side by side Gaara and his crew jumped over to the other ship, screaming, shouting and just being noicy. Itachi and his crew stood ready with swords in their hand and smirks on their lips. They really thought they were going to win, weren't they? Gaara glared at Itachi who just gave him a smirk as an answer.

"Uchiha, where is she?" Gaara demanded an answer and he was not going to leave before he got one. Itachi just laughted and smirked even wider.

"You know, it's a shame we had to get rid of her, but she was talking to much!" Itachi said and smirked even wider when he for one second saw shock in Gaaras eyes.

"I don't belive you!" Gaara yelled , this made Itachi laugh even more.

"Sure you don't, Sabaku.. Sure you don't"

Gaara raised his swords and ran towards Itachi, after that the fight had started. The ship was filled with people with swords. But Gaara couldn't see Sakura anywhere, had they really gotten rid of her? They couldn't have. Itachi was a smart man, he knew that she was a princess, he knew he could get a lot of money for her so why would he get rid of her?

After some minutes he heared Naruto call his name, when he turned his head to look at Naruto he saw that the blond was pointing at some random direction. When Gaara turned his head that way he say the pink haired princess, with bruises all over her face, tide up to a pole with tears in her eyes. She looked at him and tried to tell him to save her, even thougth he couldn't hear her.

Gaara turned back his head just in time to duge one of Itachi's attacks. He swung his swords and was about to cut Itachi's head when he heared a scream of pain that came from Naruto. He looked back at Naruto and saw the blond woman – Deidara – sticking her sword into his stomach. Gaara glared at her and ignored Itachi and ran towards her, ready to kill.

When he was about to cut _her_ throut, there was someone shouting. "NO! Don't you even touch her, Sabaku!" and instead of cutting Deidaras throut, the readhead Sasori jumed infront of her and got the sword in his left arm.

"Sasori!" Deidara bellowed and got down on her knees to see if he was okey, "if you want to kill me, Sabaku, do it now", she sobbed, it came out almost as a whisper.

Gaara looked at her with a confused look. She.. Like him? Like, loved him? Gaara lowerd his sword and looked down at Naruto who was in huge pain. Then he saw Itachi coming towards him with his sword in a tight grip, angrier then ever. Gaara quickly orderd Kiba and Ino to take Sakura over to their ship and Neji and Tenten to take Naruto over to their ship. They nodded and did as he said.

"Itachi, why don't you just give up? Your best man is hurt anyway", Gaara said glaring at Itachi who glared back.

"I won't give up, Sabaku, I-", he was interrupted by Gaaras swod agains his throut.

"If you try anything, if you order you crew to kill anyone in mine, I'll cut you throut, got it?" Gaara said quietly, so quietly that only himself and Itachi could hear it. Itachi glared at him but soon gave up and dropped his sword, "good, and if you follow us I will also cut your oh so precious throut.."

Gaara started backing towards his ship then he knew that his crew was on it. He then turned around and jumped onto it. Soon enought they were moving away from Itachi's ship. _Well, I guess that went well? I know that Itachi ain't giving up, but at least I won this time! Sakura is safe on my ship now, so it's all good!_ He looked at Sakura who was sitting on a box, rubbing her wrists. He walked over to her, he was about to speak but she flue up from the box when she saw him and hugged him tightly. He was a little startled and had to take two or three steps back before he founf his balace again. He looked at her and then he hugged her back and laid his head on her head, taking in her smell. He smiled an invislbe smile.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun!" Sakura whisperd and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, onto Gaaras shoulder.

"Hn", was Gaara's intellegent answer which made Sakura laught lightly.

Gaara hugged her even tighter and wasn't about to let go any time soon, he was afraid that if he let her go she would disapear again and that this time he might not be able to save her. He closed his eyes and sighted, tried not to think about that. At least she was not hurt really badly..

"Naruto-kun!" was heared over the entire ship, it came from Hinata who was just discovered Naruto, being treated by Temari, who tride not to hurt him even more. But it didn't go so well since she was shaking. "T-Temari-sama, please let me make him better", Hinata bowed to Temari who looked at her, then at Naruto before nodding and getting up and walking away.

Hinata sat on her knees beside Naruto who layed on the floor. She took out a small little box – like thing from one of her pockets and opend it. She took some of its contet on her fingers and slowly, with shaking hands, approached the wound on Naruto's smotach without looking. She soon felt a hand gently gripping her wrist and helped her finding the wound. Hinata looked at Naruto with a surpirced look. He looked back at her and smiled, not his ordenary smile though.. It was specal, it made Hinata's whole body go limb for a second.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun", she mumled and looked away while blushing. He smiled and closed his eyes again, but soon opend then when he felt something on his stomach. When he looked at it he saw the blood disapearing and the skin healing itself. In no time the wound was gone. Naruto looked at Hinata who was still looking away, blushing. He smiled.

After a while he desided to get up, so he did so. Then he walked over to Hinata, offering her his hand so she could get up. She accepted it after putting the box – like thing away. When she was up, Naruto pulled her into a hug, starteling her a lot.

"Thank you, Hinata-Chan.. I don't know what I should do without you", he whispered into her ear, making her whole body go limb yet again.

"Uzumaki, get away from my cousine if you don't want that wound to appear again!" Neji halfly shouted, making both Naruto and Hinata jump. Naruto let go of Hinata and looked down on the ground, mumbling something about that he needed to talk to Gaara. Hinata looked after him and then turned to Neji and gave him a sad look before walking towards her cabin.

* * *

Two days had gone since Sakura was kidnapped and rescued. They had stopped to get suplice at a small port since they hadn't gotten any at port Sound. Sakura felt kinda guily that they had to do that, if she hadn't gotten of the ship in the first place at port Sound, they would be on their way to somewhere else. She told Temari and Ino this, but they told her not to worry. Temari said that not so much fun happend anyway, so when Sakura had gotten kidnapped she had something to do, something that was fun.

Kiba had to stay on the ship to make sure Sakura didn't get of the ship again, much to his delight. Sakura was a beautiful princess and he was still kind of a teenager with hormones. Perfect match, but he knew Gaara would kill him if he even touched Sakura.. So he didn't.

They had sat and talked the whole time the others were away getting suplice and didn't stop until Gaara orderd Kiba to go and help Lee. When he was gone, Ino came up to Sakura.

"Sakura, what were you and.. Kiba talking about?" she asked a little nervously. Sakura looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"A lot ot stuff, you know.. He's actually a really nice guy when you take you time to really talk to him", she answered with a smile on her face, wonderinf why Ino asked her.

"Oh, okey.. I know this might sound.. Odd, but.. Did he say s-something about.. Me?" she asked and looked even more nervous. Sakura looked at her with her eyebrowns raised.

"Well, yeah", Ino looked happy, "he said that he thought you were really hot, even though you were.. The biggest bitch alive"

Ino's smile faded and she looked at Kiba who was helping Lee with the suplice. The she turned back to Sakura and thanked her for telling her. Then she turned away and walked over to Temari and Tenten. She said something to them and both of them hurried to hug her. Sakura watched the three of then with her eyebrownes raised. But soon she seemed to understand what was going on and a smile appeared on her face. She stood up from the box she had been sitting on and walked over to Kiba who had just finnished helping Lee.

"Kiba, can I talk to you for a bit?" he nodded and followed her when she walked away a little bit, then she turned to face him and opend her mouth, "I think Ino likes you.. And I know that you like her back because even thought you said that you think she's a total bitch you said it in a I'm-actually-in-love-with-her voice, and don't you try to say anything else because I know it's true!"

Kiba looked at her with his mouth open. He didn't seem to understand what Sakura had just said, but when he did he shaked his head and looked over to Ino who actually had tears in her eyes. "She got really hurt when she heard what you said about her, so it's no doubt that she likes you too", Sakura said with a smile on her face. Then she said that he should go over to her and tell her how he feels, of course Kiba just looked at her with his eyebrowns raised and shaked his head, saying that he would never do that. It didn't matter how much he liked her, it was impossible for him to say that to her. Sakura sighted and walked over to Hinata instead.

Kiba looked at Sakura when she walked away, then he turned his head to Ino and bit his lip. Should he go over and tell her? No, why would he? But.. If Sakura said that Ino felt the same, maybe he should tell her? Wait! When did he actually get these feelings for the Yamanaka girl? It was just Sakura who made the whole thing up, right? Kiba couldn't have feeling for the blond haired, blue eyed.. Godess who was just so beautiful and.. Perfect. _Okey, maybe I do have feelings for her? Damn.. I hate myself right now!_

He took a deep breath and started to make his way over to Ino, who had been left alone by Temari and Tenten since they had to help Lee with the suplice, since the poor little boy had been left all by himself to carry everything since everyone had _such a _pain in the arm or leg och back. Not so youthful, is it?

When Kiba was only a few meters away from Ino he stopped and thought for a second. Why would he tell her what he felt? He would just screw it up anyways! And what if she really didn't feel the same, what if Sakura was just tricking him into humilitaing himself infron of Ino? No, he was not going to admitt his true feeling until he knew for sure that she felt the same.

He turned around and walked over to Lee, Temari and Tenten instead asking if there was anything he could do to help. He looked back at Ino, she was looking at him but when she noticed that he was looking at her she turned her head away, blushing. This made Kiba confused. Didn't people who had a crush do that? He shaked his head, forgetting about everything that had with love to do. Not that it was that easy, since Naruto and Hinata seemed to almost be a couple, much to Neji's disagree and Gaara had a thing for Sakura and Sakura had a think for Gaara. Even thought none of them were going to admitt it to anyone, at least not yet. He was not going to get away from love, it was everywhere.

* * *

One day later Gaara anounced that they were going to go somewhere, where a treasure lay on the bottom of the sea, in an area that almost no one knew about, but he did. Everybody cheered at this and got even more happy then when he told them that they were going to port Sound.

Sakura actually got kinda happy, even though when he said that it was on the bottom of the ocean. Naruto had started to learn her how to swim and she was actually getting kind of good at it.

When Gaara was finnished talking Sakura ran over to her and asked him – with a smile on her face the whole time – if she could come to. She told him that she was getting a lot better on swimming and that she probably would be able to hold her breath long enought. At first Gaaras answer was no, no, no and no. But when he saw the sad look on her face he sighted and said that she could come, this made Sakura really happy. She hugged him and then halfly ran away to tell Temari and everyone else that she was going to come.

Gaara watched her the whole time, kind of wishing that he hand't agreed that she could come, since she could get hurt or die.. Maybe drown if she couldn't swim good enough, but he was still happy that he had agreed, because then her clothes were going to get wet and- _Woah! What the hell and I thinking? I can't think like that about her!_ He thought, irritated at himself for not being able to control the pervert inside him. He wasn't a pervert! Kiba and Naruto could take all the credit they wanted for being perverts, but Gaara wasn't going to take any. Sure, he was a guy with hormones that haunted him day in and day out when ever there was a beautilful girl near him, but he mostly ignored them. He didn't want to be seen as a perverts so..

He shaked his head and turned his head to the open water instead. You could see the bottom, even though the water was really deep. It was kind of calming actually, in some way. But the calm was over quickly when a oh so familiar scream was heard. Gaara snapped his head in the direction, ready to see the worse. But what he saw just made him sight and shake his head.

"I'm sooo sorry, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto tired, but it didn't work.

He had dropped a bucket of soapwater on the floor and most of it had found its way to Sakura, so she was now very wet and soapy. Everyone was laughing, except Sakura, Naruto and Hinata who was afraid that Sakura was going to hurt Naruto badly. And she was right, becuase five seconds after Sakura had gotten wet..

"_Uzumaki Naruto, get over here you little punk!_" and so the hunt began. Naruto was actually really fast, but Sakura still stayed right behind him until she manedged to catched up with him, hit him and just get her revenge. Revenge this time means throughing soapwater at him too.

After she had gotten her revenge she told everyone that she had to go and change, so she walk to her and Hinata's cabin and took out a new shirt from the clauset. She had gotten some from Temari, Tenten and Ino. When she had unbottoned most of the botton on the wet shirt she heared the door being opend and closed. She suposed that it was Hinata so she kept unbottoning the rest of the buttoms, but when she turned around to ask Hinata something, Hinata wasn't there. It was Gaara, who was smirking at her in a way he hadn't smirked at her before. She could also see lust in his eyes, this made her a little nervouse. She looked down on her wet shirt and then and Gaara who suddenly started to walk towards her. As he did that, she herself started walking backwards and soon felt the cold wall behind her. She looked at Gaara with an even more nervouse look. When he had reached her where she stood against the wall, he raised one of his hands and caressed her cheek. Sakura looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"G-Gaara, what are y-you doing in here?" she asked, as loud as she could. But it still came out as a whisper.

He didn't answer, he just looked her in the eyes before leaning forwards, about to kiss her. He was only centimeters away when..

**

* * *

**

Oh, a little cliffy xD Okey, first of all: I am SO sorry for not updating in.. What is it? Two months? But I'd just like to say that I had absolulty no imagination or time, so.. And secondly; R&R please :D And when you're about to review, please give me ideas of what I could write in the next chapter, because if you don't it could take another two or three months until I make another chapter!


	7. Sasuke returnes

* * *

A/N: I'm updating this fast becuase I thought, since I updated chapter number five and had kinda fun with it

**A/N: I'm updating this ****"fast" becuase I thought, since I updated chapter number five and had kinda fun with it.. Why not update chapter number six? :'D Thank you all for the reviwes, they made me happy! And I knooooow, I'm so evil 8'D evil laugh I didn't know writing cliffys could be that fun? Okey, never mind. I'll let you enjoy yet another chapter from YMN!**

**Disclamier: Naruto's not mine, but GOD I wish Gaara was!**

_Recap:_

_After she had gotten her revenge she told everyone that she had to go and change, so she walk to her and Hinata's cabin and took out a new shirt from the clauset. She had gotten some from Temari, Tenten and Ino. When she had unbottoned most of the botton on the wet shirt she heared the door being opend and closed. She suposed that it was Hinata so she kept unbottoning the rest of the buttoms, but when she turned around to ask Hinata something, Hinata wasn't there. It was Gaara, who was smirking at her in a way he hadn't smirked at her before. She could also see lust in his eyes, this made her a little nervouse. She looked down on her wet shirt and then and Gaara who suddenly started to walk towards her. As he did that, she herself started walking backwards and soon felt the cold wall behind her. She looked at Gaara with an even more nervouse look. When he had reached her where she stood against the wall, he raised one of his hands and caressed her cheek. Sakura looked at him, wondering what he was doing._

"_G-Gaara, what are y-you doing in here?" she asked, as loud as she could. But it still came out as a whisper._

_He didn't answer, he just looked her in the eyes before leaning forwards, about to kiss her. __He was only centimeters away when.._

_End of recap_

* * *

.. _BAM! _The whole ship crashed into.. Something. Or did something crash into the ship? Even thought it happend, it was much to Gaaras delight. When the bam came, he was sent forwards, making his lips crash into Sakuras. The kiss wasn't like thous first, shy kisses you give each other when you're kids. It was firm, almost agressive. Gaara moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, loving the feeling of her wet hair. The other hand found its place around her waist.

Sakura was really taken by surprice when Gaara was sent forwards, making their lips crash into each other. She thought he wasn't going to continue the kiss, she thought he was going to almost stumble back and then run out on deck to see what was going on. When she felt his hand move to the back of her head and when his other one found its place around her waist she didn't know what to do, why was he still kissing her? Oh, god! Thous lips on hers were just.. God! Some seconds went before she responded. She kissed him back which apparently made him happy, the hand around her waist began to move, under her wet shirt and-

"Gaara, it's S- Oh.. I-I see I.. Interrupted something..", Kiba wasn't ready to see what he had just seen, Gaara and Sakura, kissing?! Sakura pulled back, startled. She looked at Kiba with a shocked look, then she turned and looked at Gaara with the same look.

"Uh.. Gaara.. C-Could you.. Uhm.. Your hands..", she soon whisperd. Gaara looked at her with his invisible eyebrowns raised. Then he understood what she ment and released her, turning his back to her, asking Kiba what he wanted.

"It's Sasga- Uh, the Uchiha, he's here", Kiba explained, apparently he still hadn't understood that Gaara had actually kissed Sakura. He had never seen Gaara with any woman, he wasn't that type. As far as Kiba knew, Gaara had never even been in love at all. Sure, he had kissed girls, Kiba knew that but he had never even had a crush!

Gaara nodded and orderd Kiba to get the crew ready for yet another fight. This fight wouldn't be as hard to win as the last, but they had to be ready anyway. When Kiba was gone Gaara turned to Sakura with the same expression he had given her the first day she had been on the ship. This made her nervous, again.

"Stay here", was the only thing he had to say before he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Gaara.. Why did you.. You know, kiss me before?" Sakura said, well more like screamed, to make Gaara stop. He did.

".. I don't know", was his only answer before he opend the door, closing it and walking up to the deck.

Sakura looked at the closed door, not understanding what was going on in Gaaras mind. Well, she never understood what was going on in any males head. But Gaara had won the price, becuase she didn't understand at all how he thought or saw the world.

Suddenly, a canon was fired, making the wall to Sakuras left almost disappear and at the same time making Sakura fly into the wall, hitting her head and faint. The last thing she heared was a lot of people screamning her name, then it all went black.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile Sakura didn't understand how Gaara worked

Sasuke seemed to have found them, and he brought friends. A lot of friends! There was his ship plus ten more, filled with men – and some women – with swords, guns and other weapons. Apparently Sasuke wasn't in the mood for fooling around and he was apparently tired of losing all the time when he fought Gaara, so that's maybe why he brought so many lovely friends?

Gaara had his sword in his hand, when he first saw all the other ships his grip tightend. He didn't think Sasuke was that desperate to get Sakura back to Konoha? Or, more likley, back to him and away from Gaara and his crew. Gaara glared at Sasuke, when he saw him on the deck of the ship that was first. Why couldn't he just be dead allready? Is it that hard to just die?

"_Sabaku!_" Sasuke bellowed.

The ships where starting to get closer and closer, soon Sasuke's ship was right beside Gaara's, so Sasuke of course jumped over to Gaara's ship, with a sword ready i his hand an at least twenty men behind him.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this desperate to get her back, Uchiha? Why didn't you just say so?" Gaara smirked and get ready to fight. Now it was live or die, or.. Keep Sakura on the ship or loose her again. Gaara liked the first option better, actually.

"Shut up, Sabaku.. Where is she? If you tell me, I _might_ let you go without to many wounds on that pretty cheast of yours", Sasuke said and smirked at Gaara who glared at him.

"I won't tell you where she is, is it still okey with you?" Gaara asked and kept glaring at Sasuke. Man, he wanted him dead there and then!

"Not really"

Sasuke swung his sword and yet another fight that day had started. But it actually ended as quickly as it started. Because out of nowhere a canonball was fired, hitting one of the walls to the cabin Sakura and Hinata were staying in. Gaara almost dropped his sword when he saw the canonball smash the wall into little pieces. He – along with many other people from his crew – screamed her name when they all realised that she was actually in there. When Sasuke heared everyone scream her name in unisone and when they ran towards the now destroied cabin, he actually dropped his sword. No one that was on that ship really cared about the fight anymore. The princess of Konoha's life was much more important now.

"Sakura, are you still alive?" Naruto asked when he opend the door that was quiet damedged from the canonball. He didn't get any respons and that made him nervous.

"Sakura", Gaara called, but neighter he got any respons. So he started to make his way into the room what now was filled with the pieces from the broken wall, furniture who had found their way to the middle of the floor instead of the wall. When he got a little bit into the room, he saw the pinkette laying on the floor, uncouscious with bloor coming from her mouth and forhead. He threw his sword away in some random direction and halfly ran to her, picking her it in bridal stile and just looking at her. Why?

He got out of the room, or whatever it was now, and looked at Sasuke with a look that could have killed and elephant ten times over. Sasuke looked at Gaara with a frightend look before looking at Sakura with a almost sad look.

"Is she..?"

"No, but she could have been, you pathetic excuse of a man!" Gaara said to him with an angry voice. Sasuke bit his lip and looked down.

Gaara glared at Sasuke for some seconds before laying Sakura down on the floor so he could yell and torture Sasuke a little more. But turning his attention away from Sasuke wasn't such a good idea. When he was standing up straight again he found himself surounded by at least ten navy soldiers with guns. How many times did he have to feel like he was going to loose Sakura in one day?

"Not such a smart move, Sabaku.. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a princess to take back to where she belongs", Sasuke said before walking over to Sakura, picking her up in bridalstile and then he started walking towards his own ship. But, of course, he was interrupted, not by anyone in Gaara's crew. By Shikamaru who seemed to have woken up from one his daily naps.

"What going on?" he asked and yawned.

"We're rescuing Sakura, your cousine, remeber?" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes at the layzy assed pinapple headed genius. Yes, Shikamaru was a genius. If not the worlds laziest genius. He slept most of the time and when he didn't he sat playing some boring game that Sasuke didn't understand.

"Troublesome women, why get kidnapped in the first place?" Shikamaru mumled and sighted.

Everyone was looking at him now, but one in praticular. Guess who? Yes, you guessed right; Temari. He looked younger then her but he was still kind of cute, in some way. She smiled to herself and studied him from top to toe. She liked what she saw, really liked. He looked like he was at the same age as Sakura; 16 years old. He had that brown hair pulled up in a high ponytale, making his head look like a pinapple, he had some muscles too and Temari liked that really much.

Tenten saw how Temari looked at the pinapple headed guy and that made her smirk, almost laugh actually. Temari allways fell for guys with at least a hint of muscles. Allways. This one might have muscles, but it sure looked like he didn't use them that much.

"Why are you up anyway, don't you usually sleep at this time of day?" Sasuke asked and looked at Shikamaru who just shrugged.

"It's hard sleeping when canons are being shot", Shikamaru said and yawned again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and started walking again, soon making his was to his ship with Sakura still in his armes.

Since Gaara wasn't able to even move without getting hurt badly and since no one else seemed to be able to move, somehow, Temari took her chanse and jumped over to Sasuke's ship, running towards him. Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru to stop her and since Shikamaru didn't want the troublesome Uchiha to get all mad at him, he did as he was told. He ran to hold her and make her stay still, but as lazy as he was, he didn't notice that there was a crack on the floor, so his foot went down in the crack, making him fall. He did get a soft landing, though. When he fell, Temari just happend to be in the right place. When he fell, he took her with him making her fall to the floor first.

They looked each other in the eyes. Temari felt her whole body get warm and she was sure she was red as a tomato in the face. He was looking her in the eyes and that probably made her even redder, if it was possible.

"Uh.. I-I see you.. Uh.. M-Made me s-stop", she stutterd.

This made an unvisible smirk appear on Shimakaru's lips. The girl seemed so troublesome even thought he didn't know her, but she looked kind of cute when she was nervous and blushing.

"Shikamaru, stop fooling around!" Sasuke said with an irritated voice and walked into his cabin with Sakura in her arms.

Shikamaru sighted and stood up, looking down at Temari before offering her his hand to help her up. She took it and smiled at him when she got up. He was on his way to smile back, but then the reast of Gaaras crew seemed to understand what was going on. They were on their was to get over to Sasuke's ship, but the navy soldiers stopped them.

**

* * *

**

I'M SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!! A really sucky chapter, I'm sorry! But I didn't know what to write and I just wanted to post this to make everybody happy. Before I post the next chapter you HAVE TO give me ideas on things that could happend in it. Or else I won't know what to write and then It'll take weeks before I post it, I think. Please, please, pleaseeeeee; Ideas!


	8. Too skilled to get killed?

A/N: I now give you chapter seven

**A/N: I now give you chapter sev****en! I'm ****SO**** sorry (yet again) that I haven't updated faster, but I have SO much in school now that I don't have any time at all. And my imagination is just gone cries I dunno why! I want it back!! PLUS, I've recently been in England (Scarborough) with my class in five days :'D Best days of my life!!**

**By the way, I think I've forgotten to tell you what age they are? If I haven't you'll get to know it again;**

**Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, ****Tenten, Chouji and Ino 16 years old**

**Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tobi, Deidara 17 years old**

**Sasori, Hiden, Kakuzo 18 years old**

**Itachi, Zetzu, Kisame 20 years old**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Naruto is a no-no!**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_Shikamaru, stop fooling around!" Sasuke said with an irritated voice and walked into his cabin with Sakura in her arms._

_Shikamaru sighted and stood up, looking down at Temari before offering her his hand to help her up. She took it and smiled at him when she got up. He was on his way to smile back, but then the reast of Gaaras crew seemed to understand what was going on. They were on their was to get over to Sasuke's ship, but the navy soldiers stopped them._

_End of recap_

* * *

"There, now she can rest here until she wakes up", Sasuke said to himself when he laid Sakura down on his bed in his cabin. He could hear some screaming and metal meeting metal now and then, but he ignored it all. Thous filthy pirates wouldn't be able to get into his cabin, the navy soldiers were guarding the door with guns ready in their hands.

He looked at Sakura before walking over to a black box. He opend it and took out a shiny sword with _Uchiha S._ ingraved on the top. Every navy soldier got that kind of sword when they joined and when they got promoted their names were ingraved on it. He loved it like a fat kid loved cake. It was his baby and no one was going to take it away from him. He'd named it Betsy, but he hadn't told anyone that. He was never going to tell anyone.

He bit his lip lightly before putting the sword.. Eh, Betsy.. in the box and turned to look at Sakura who was still laying on the bed. She was bleeding. He glared at the wound and took out a paper towel from.. Wherever it was.. And cleanded her wound a little. He threw the paper towel on the floor and then turned back to look at Sakura. He hesitated for a second or two before smirking to himself. Then he bent down. Caressed her cheek and then looked at her for the last time before.. Getting a bitch slap? He stumbled back a little and put a hand on his cheek.

"What the-", he interrupted himself and saw that Sakura had woken up and man did she look pissed off.

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" she almost screamed before throwing a pillow towards him, which he caught of course.

"I-", he was interrupted at once, another pillow was thrown by Sakura, this one he didn't caught and it hit his face quite hard. He'd forgotten that Sakura was that strong, he almost stumbled back a few steps. This made Sakura smirk. She didn't know why thought. She liked Sasuke as a friend, why was she throwing pillows at him?

Sasuke soon glared at Sakura, why did she throw pillows at him? He loved her, she loved him.. Everybody loved Uchiha Sasuke! And if they didn't he had some thing to say to them. And Betsy too. She did love him, right?

* * *

Outside the cabin, a small war had started. Pirate versus navysoldier, man versus man and woman versus woman. That was actually how it was. No man would even admitt that he wanted to fight a woman. Because it would be to easy to win. And if a man fought a woman and won after a minute or so, the other men would think that he was weak, a chicken, someone who didn't have the gutts to fight someone that was the same size or even bigger then himself. And the women, well.. They didn't have any other choise but to fight each other so.. Yeah. Even Hinata was in the fight, not to much but at least she was in it. She was fighting one of the female soldiers that were in the navy. There weren't many female soldiers, but they existed. Naruto or Neji was by her side all the time, sometimes both of them. So she felt protected. And she was actually kinda good at fighting with a sword. Nothing you thought of the shy girl, but she could fight.

"Hinata, watch out!" Naruto shouted when a sword was swung in her direction. Hinata noticed it and ducked.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun", she said as loud as she could.

Naruto smiled at her before turning back to the man he was currently fighting. He was quite big, a lot of muscles under his clothes. But Naruto wasn't afraid. He was working for that Uchiha, who'd taken Sakura from them. Okey, maybe not taken, more like taken back, since it was Naruto and everyone else who'd taken her at first, but still. Naruto loved Sakura, she was kind of her new best friend or something like that.

Now, Uzumaki Naruto being in his own little world in the middle of a fight isn't that good, not at all. Especially not when he's got a very, very big male in front of him with a sword in his hand, ready to swing. Suddenly Naruto heard Hinata scream at him to get away from there, Naruto looked up and saw that the man in front of him had his sword up in the air. The next second he felt someone push him to the side. Whoever it was, he or she had just saved Naruto from almost getting killed. Insead, this person would probably not feel so good the next few day, if this person survived that is. Naruto shaked his head i little and looked at the person..

"Neji?!" he screamed.

There, in front of him, lay Neji with pain written all over his face. Naruto starred at him in fear a few seconds before looking up at the man with the sword, more like glaring at him like he was death himself. Soon he stood up, with his sword in a tight grip.

Not far away, Gaara had succesfullt made his way to Sasuke's ship. By the expression on his face, he was ready to kill. Very ready. Anyone who got in his way was going to tast metal for the rest of their lifes. For some, their lifes weren't going to be that long. If you understand what I mean?

"Lee, Kiba, Kankuro, Tenten, take care of the idiotic assholes over there! The rest of you, take them over there!" he shouted so loud that the fishes got heartattacks, or not.

He turned his head. The sight in front of him made him stop at once. Neji, on the floor, coverd in his own blood. What the-? Gaara could feel his grip around the sword loosen a little. His.. Best friend.. No. The grip around the sword tightend and he looked up. _Revenge is mine!_ he thought and smirked when he saw how scared the soldiers looked. Sweet!

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

After the pillowthrowing was over, Sakura sat in the exact same spot for several minutes, she looked kind of depressed. Very depresseda actually. Sasuke had a worried expression on his face. Now the only questione is if it was real worry or just an act to win Sakura over yet again? He'd done it once, when they were kids, so why not do it again?

"Sakura, I'm sorry if you're mad at me.. But I just want you home, safe. Your parents are waiting for you.. And if thous pirates would take you home, you'll never know how long it'll take, what they will do to you, if you'll even be alive when you get back to Konoha!" he said as convinsing as he was able to. For a second, it looked like Sakura bought it all..

"Sasuke", she begain with a sweet smile on her face, "you are so full of shit! They are not evil when you get to know them and when you don't try to kill them! You're just pissed off because Gaara's defeted you every single time you've fighted!.. Oh, don't look do damn suprised! He's told me everyting! You're just a good old coward hiding behind my dad's power and money, I can't belive he's let you stay in our innercircle for so long! And I can't belive I haven't relised all this before!"

Under the time she was talking/screaming at him, she slowly started to make her way out of the big bed. When she was finnished with what she had to say, she stood in front of him. Looking at his cheast since that was as her height allowed her to.. See? Sure, it wasn't a bad sight at all, but she looked up at his face instead. He looked.. Shocked.

Since when did Sakura defend pirates? It didn't sound normal in Sasuke's ears.

"Sakura.. My dear, dear Sakura.. Don't say things like that about.. Them", he said with a smile on his lips. He took a step closer to her, caressing her cheek lightly. Sakura closed her eyes at the touch, not having one thought about how that little scene might end up if she doesn't say no. But she couldn't controll herself, Sasuke even touching her was like five bottles of sake at once. Her whole body just.. Didn't want to obey her.

"S-Sasuke-kun, could you p-please don't do that..?" she asked, as understandable as she could.

Sasuke smirked at this. His free hand soon found his way to her shoulder and then down, towards her stomach. But the hand stopped about halfway. You can only guess where. The hand that was caressing her cheek could soon be found on the back of her head. The other hand started to unbotton her shirt. Sasuke got halfway before he looked at her.. Druged face and bit his lip lightly. Seconds later, he leaned forwards and crashed his lips agains hers. Their first kiss. Mm..

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled in his head. He was going to enjoy this moment for the rest of his life, no matter how long it-

Bitchslap.

Sasuke stumbled back and looked at Sakura with a confused look. What? He glared at her, then started to walk towards her. She backed away.

"Sasuke, don't.. Don't come any closer!" Sakura whisperd, tears in her eyes. Her shirt had been riped open when she bitchslapped him, her hair was still wet and it was all messed up. Sasuke looked at her with an now entertained expression.

"Aw, don't be like that, my cherry blossom", he said and took another step in her direction. She tried to take another step back, but as unlucky as she was, there was a wall stopping her at once. _DAMMIT!_ she thought, wishing she could be back on Gaara's ship, dry and safe. Yes, she had to admitt it. She felt so much safer on a ship full of pirates then on a ship that Uchiha Sasuke was on.

"I said don't come any closer, Sasuke", she said.

"Oh, Sakura.. You can't be seriouse if you think that you'll get away after that kiss", he said and smirked at her, "and since you actually kissed back before you.. Ended the kiss.. You're not getting away any easier"

Sakura starred at him. What was wrong with him?

* * *

The fight was over and be lucky you don't know how it ended. Many people were eighter dead or wounded. And the funny thing is that it was only soldiers that were dead. The pirates were too skilled to get killed. Although some of them were seriously injured. Neji, for example. And Kiba. Otherwise, there weren't so many bigger injuris.

Shino, Sasuke's closest man ever, was one of the dead. Killed by Gaara himself. Sasuke and Shino had been close friends since they were children and Gaara knew that. Shino lay there, on the deck. A pool of blood had formed by his body and his eyes was wide open, as if he was looking at the clouds and not blinking because he wanted to see every single cloud that floated by before he died. Unfortunately for him, his life was already over.

Since the little war on deck seemed to be over, Gaara took his chance to make his way to Sasuke's cabin. It was probably much nicer then his cabin, but not for long. Gaara was going to make sure that it wasn't going to be if Sasuke'd done something bad to Sakura.

He had some cuts on his arms and his shirt was a little ripped here and there, but otherwise he seemed to be just fine. Well he was Gaara, the Sabaku no Gaara, known and feared pirate in Japan, why wouldn't he be fine?

He soon made his way towards Sasuke's cabin, got distracted on the way by a soldier who seemed to be stubborn enough to not let him live. Stupid choice there. Gaara raised his sword and _swish_ the soldier was dead. After that he continued to walk towards the cabin, determined to help Sasuke sleep well the coming night. Very well.

When he got to the door, he first stopped, listening to every single move that came from in there. He courld here sulking. _Sakura_. Someone walked and then someone said something about a.. Kiss? _"_Y_ou actually kissed back"_? Gaara felt how anger roase inside him and he couldn't stop himself this time, he almost kicked the door open and the second he was inside the cabin he found Sakura standing by the wall, shirt ripped open and hair all messy and Sasuke about a meter away, cheek red and an entertained look on his face. Gaara gave him a death glare when he turned around in surprice.

"Gaara!" Sakura almost screamed in relief, smiling at him. He didn't even look at her.

"What did you do to her, Uchiha?" he asked in a low tone.

Sasuke smirked and almost laughed when he saw that Gaara's grip around the sword tightned.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara.. What do you think I did? I did exactly what she wanted me to do, shared our first kiss thoghther. Man, she's a good kisser, did you know that?" he said and smirked even wider.

Gaara glared at him even more and almost ran towards him to kill the bastard, but just almost. He looked at Sakura for a second or two, loved what he saw and then turned back to Sasuke, who still smirked at him. The only thing that'd changed over the two seconds was that he now had a sword in his hand. One of thous expensive swords that all the important navy soldiers had. Gaara'd seen that specific one many times. Sasuke called it Betsy, but Sasuke didn't know that Gaara knew that he called his sword that name. Maybe it was time to let him know? No, it was not time for jokes or humiliation. This had come to be one of the most seriouse battles in Gaara's life. All because of the pink haired, 16 year old princess that stood in the same room as him.

He didn't like it.

"Die, Uchiha, die!" he practicly practically screamed some seconds later before running towards the Uchiha, more ready then ever to kill.

Sasuke was taken by surprice a little at first, but he still had time to gather himself and make himself ready for a fight. He knew he had a chance to win, Gaara was already a little tired from the first battle, which seemed to be over. And if Gaara was tired, he would be exhaused very soon.

"No, why don't you die, Sabaku?" he screamed back.

And the battle had started. Pirate versus pretty boy in a navy costume. Man versus man. Love kanji versus chickenbutt hair. Both of them raised their swords, glaring at each other. They both knew what the other wanted and they knew that they wanted the same thing to themselves and they also knew that they were _not_ going to let the other one get it. And what was the thing they both wanted? Sakura. They had both had a tast of that bubbely personality, that beautiful smile and laugh, thous green eyes and thous pink lips. Better then a thousend years in paradise. Well, it was like a thousend years in paradise so..

And that's why both of them wanted to win so badly.

"Gaara, Sasuke.. STOP IT!" Sakura screamed, tears in her eyes. But neighter one of them listned.

The fight got more and more violent for every third second or so. They moved out of the cabin and continued the fight out on the deck. The soldiers that weren't dead and the pirates that weren't much too injured made their way to a safe place on deck or on Gaara's ship.

"Why.. Won't.. You.. Just.. Give.. Up?!" Sasuke screamed/bellowed while he swung his sword. Gaara glared at him as he both ducked Sasuke's attackars and came with some himself. He'd gotten some deep wounds on his arms and cheast. But that wasn't going to stop him, no sir. Or?

Soon, he felt something hard hitting the back or his head. _Not again!_ was all he thought before the world went black, yet again. He was so focused on fighting Sasuke that he didn't notice one of the soldiers who'd gotten a board or whatever it was and slowly approaching him. (A/N: I too tired to write any longer on the fight so..)

Sasuke looked down at the unconscious Gaara. Almost smiling at the sight. He won. Uchiha Sasuke won over the infamous pirate Sabaku no Gaara! Let the world know! Sabaku no Gaara was defeated! And maybe that should not be just for this time, what does defeated forever sound like? Sasuke liked how it sounded. Konoha here we come! Prison for eternity? No, it seemed as if Sakura had taken intresst in the filthy pirate, by the look she gave him when he got hit in the back of his head. So there was just one solution; Hang the bastard.

"Get the filthy pirates over to my ship again and set sail, we're going to Konoha!" Sasuke shouted and glared at Naruto and everybody else that were on Gaara's ship. Then he turned to Sakura just in time to se her running towards him, fist in the air. He caught her hand and stopped her.

"You're staying with me from now on, love", he said and halfly smiled and halfly smirked at her. She glared at him.

Sasuke told one of his men to take her to one of the cells, together with all the other of Gaara's crew. Gaara himself was chained to a mast so Sasuke could keep his eyes on him. He was not getting away, not.

After everyone were where they were suppoused to be, Sasuke took a deep breath and looked around on the ship. His eyes stopped at a body on deck, a dead body. _Shino_. Sasuke felt how tears started to make their way to his eyes. No. He could not be dead! Not Shino. Sasuke shut his eyes and took three deep breathes and then opend them again. This could not be happening.

_No, now's not the time to get all depressed. Shino.. Shino's gone, but I have to be strong!_ He thought.

After a few minutes they were on their way to Konoha again, three navysoldiers were on Gaara's ship, right behind Sasuke's ship. Konoha here we come!

**

* * *

**

I'd like to thank

**itachi2011, Figure.Skater.Bethany, GaaSakuforever**** and ****poke****t for giving me ideas 8'D Especially thanks to poket, 'cause now I know how this fanfic **_**might**_** end xD Thank you, danke schön, graci, merci, tack så jättemycket! Now, R&R, loves :**


	9. I love you

A/N: Chapter eight, everyone

**A/N: Chapter eight, everyone! :'3 I'm so happy!**** Thank you for reviewing :D They all make me smile, seriously! I love you all! I don't know at all how many chapters this fanfic'll be, but not more then 15 chapters at least? And after I'm done with this fanfic, I'm thinking of making a sequel, how does that sound? And I'm sorry that I'm updating so slow nowadays, but my freetime and my imagination isn't here so.. Sorry, you people who like this fanfic just have to wait as long as it takes for me to write another chapter. Thank you and enjoy!**

**And you'll just have to live with my spelling errors in the story, I'm to lazy to find them all.**

**Disclaimer: Me + Naruto is not true..**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_Sasuke told one of his men to take her to one of the cells, together with all the other of Gaara's crew. Gaara himself was chained to a mast so Sasuke could keep his eyes on him. He was not getting away, not._

_After everyone were where they were suppoused to be, Sasuke took a deep breath and looked around on the ship. His eyes stopped at a body on deck, a dead body. Shino. Sasuke felt how tears started to make their way to his eyes. No. He could not be dead! Not Shino. Sasuke shut his eyes and took three deep breathes and then opend them again. This could not be happening._

_No, now's not the time to get all depressed. Shino.. Shino's gone, but I have to be strong! He thought._

_After a few minutes they were on their way to Konoha again, three navysoldiers were on Gaara's ship, right behind Sasuke's ship. Konoha here we come!_

_End of recap_

* * *

"Welcome back to Konoha, my cherry blossom", Sasuke said and smirked at Sakura as they got off the ship. He had a firm grip around her arm, making sure that she wouldn't get away.

Sakura glared at him, even though it didn't help so much. Sasuke had given her a brand new dress before they had reached Konoha. It was white and pink, her pink long hair was put up in a nice bun on the back of her head. She also had a few cherry blossoms as a nice decoration in her hair. She looked like a real princess again. But did she actually like it? She wasn't sure.

Gaara was just behind Sasuke and Sakura, in chains with three soldiers that looked after him. Sasuke was going to make sure that the redheaded pirate wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. That was a promies he had given to himself a long time ago. And if he didn't succeed now.. Man, he was going to be pissed.

But on the other side, Gaara wasn't going to let himself get hanged. The Uchiha was the one who was going to be hanged. Even though Gaara didn't know how that would be possible. But.. Somehow. And after that he was going to make Sakura his forever. Yes, he had to admitt it; He liked the pink haired princess more then he'd ever liked anyone else in this world. He knew that it was called love when you really liked someone, but.. He didn't know how it felt, so he didn't know if he.. Loved her.

Behind both Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara and the three soldiers, Gaara's crew was being taken ashore. And Hinata too, of course. But since she didn't have the gutts to escape, she didn't have to have any soldiers that looked after her.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan", Naruto whispered to Hinata who walked right in front of him in a brand new, light blue and white dress with her hair was pulled up in a nice bun, just like Sakuras. She nodded a little, to show him that she listned, "come down to the prison cells after midnight, there is something I need to tell you.."

Hinata nodded again. The soldiers hadn't heared anything, apparently. They had the same expressions on their faces as before. In other words, they looked like ghosts.

Right behind Naruto, Neji was being taken ashore in chains. Sasuke knew that he was just as skilled as Gaara, so he'd orderd the soldiers to chain him too. After Neji, there was Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Kankuro and Temari. And after them, two soldiers were carrying Shino's dead body. Before the pirates were going to be hanged, Sasuke had made sure that Shino would get a nice funeral.

Soon, they got to the prison cells and Gaara and his crew were put in one big cell. And before you knew it, it was dark outside and soon they could hear footsteps that came in their direction. Naruto stood up and looked in the direction of the footsteps, but to his disappointment, it was only one of the soldiers that were guarding all the prisinors.

The guard laughed when he saw Naruto's expression. "Wow, you look happy to see me", he said and laughed as he kept walking down the long corridore the had been created by the cells on one side and the wall on the other.

Naruto looked down and sighted.

"I'm sure she'll come, Naruto", Tenten said and smiled at him. Naruto gave her a smile that wasn't so convinsing, but at least it was a smile.

Not long after that, footsteps were heard again and Naruto's attention was turned in the same direction as before. This time, his smile only grew wider. She came!

"Hinata! You came..", he said and smiled. Hinata nodded and smiled back, her cheeks were just slightly red. But you couldn't see that since it was quite dark in the dungen were the cells had been built about twenty years ago.

"W-What did you want t-to tell me, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"This..", he said and sooner then you think, he had pulled Hinata towards the bars and succeded to pull her into a passionated kiss without hurting her. Hinata was so surpriced he almost fainted, again. But she succeded to not faint and actually kissed back. What do you know, her first kiss was with a pirate? Yes, she was sixteen years old, but she was oh so shy, so she hadn't really had her first kiss yet. And she hadn't liked anyone that much eighter. Maybe it'd allways been her destiny to fall in love with a pirate?

When the kiss was over, Hinata was red as a tomato or two and Naruto also blushed a little. Everyone else that eighter sat or stood behind Naruto had big smiles on their faces, except Gaara and Neji who never smiled. Neji smirked a little, but Gaara didn't move a muscle, that remined him too much of Sakura. He'd kissed her, and the kiss was.. At least a little similar to the kiss Naruto and Hinata had just shared.

"Oh the youth of-", Lee screamed before Temari, Ino and Tenten stopped him. No guards seamed to have heared it, so they all sighted in relief.

"I love you, Hinata.. And I wanted to tell you that before I.. Die tomorrow", Naruto said and gave her a smile.

Hinata starred at him and didn't move, nor breathed. Had he just told her that he.. Loved her? Oh my god. Hinata felt the familiar feeling the she got before she fainted, but it disapperad and she shook her head a little to get back to reality.

"You.. L-Love me?" she asked, he nodded, "Oh my.. I love y-you too, Naruto-kun"

Even though she didn't talkt very loud, Naruto could still hear it and his smile grew even wider then it had ever been. No girl had ever said those words to him and now, when a girl had finally said it he was going to die in just some hours, but he didn't care. Becuase the girl he loved, loved him back. It was an absolutly amazing feeling to hear someone say those three words and then your name.

"If there was any chanse at all that I would live, I would stay by your side forever and ever", he said and took her hands.

Of course everyone else had seen what happend. Especially Kiba and Ino.

Ino bit her lip and glanced at Kiba. He was looking at her. She looked back at Naruto and Hinata. Okey fine. Since they were going to die anyway, why shouldn't she tell him how she felt? No, she couldn't, could she? What if he didn't feel the same? Then she would die with a broken heart. Well, eighter way she had to tell him. She stood up and so did he.. They looked at each other.

"Kiba"

"Ino"

".. I love you", they both said at the same time. And when they had realised what the other one had just said, they stared at each other in pure shock.

The funny thing was that they were the only ones that seamed surpriced. Everyone else – except Neji and Gaara of course – smiled and just shook their head. Some of them almost laughed.

"Why don't you look.. Surpriced?" Ino asked and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Becuase it's been so obvious for several months now", Temari said and smiled.

Ino looked at her with a look that could say "are you serious?". Temari nodded and just smirked at the two teens in front of her.

In the background, Tenten and Neji gave each other looked and then Tenten nodded and smiled.

"Well, since it looks like this is some kind of confession moment, me and Neji have something to confess..", she said and smiled shyly. A light blush had found it's way to her cheeks, "him and I have been a couple for some weeks now, but we didn't want to tell you becuase we both know how Temari, Ino, Naruto and Lee gets when they find out that two people they know are.. In love"

Everybody starred at them in shock. Neji and Tenten, a couple? Sure, they had been the perfect match in both Temaris, Inos and Lees heads for some weeks now, but neighter of them thought that they would actually become a couple.

"Wait, so that why you've been gone for several night in a row?" Ino asked Tenten with her eyebrows raised. Tenten nodded and smiled.

Neji smirked and just nodded when Lee, Kankuro, Chouji and Naruto looked at him with questioning looks. They all gave him kind of "woooow"-ing looks and then smirked and nodded at each other. The girls just looked at them with confused looks.

"Well, since most people in here seams to be in love with someone, I guess I should confess something about that too", Temari said and smirked. Everyone looked at her, "Hinata, could you tell that Shikamaru guy that I will miss him when I'm dead?"

Hinata nodded. Soon everyone started to talk about who they thought were going to fall for who and which couples they thought would exist the longest if they only got to pick from the crew. Neji wasn't a part of that discussion though. He looked at Gaara and walked over to him where he sat in a corner of the cell, obviously depressed.

"You know, if you love her you wouldn't let yourself get killed before she knows how you feel, Gaara", he said and looked at him with a serious look. Gaara looked at him and then shook his head. Everyone else seamed to notice this and they turned their attention to Gaara and Neji, except Naruto who didn't want to leave Hinata alone by the bar.

"Gaara, he's right. You should tell her", Temari said and looked at him with a seruoud look.

"Hn", was his only answer. It wasn't a happy "hn", it was more a sad and leave-me-alone kind of "hn". He knew that she couldn't feel the same. And even if she did, how was he supposed to get out of the damn cell without getting every guard in Konoha to come?

"Hinata, could you be so kind and let Gaara out of here so he can run and get the girl of his dreams?" Neji asked and looked at his cousine with a smirk on his face. She nodded and smiled. She then turned around and looked after a key that might be hanging on the wall. After a minute or so she actually found a key and unlocked the door to the cell. Gaara was almost pushed out and orderd to follow Hinata to Sakura. The rest of the crew would stay in the cell if any guards would come.

* * *

"This way, Gaara-sama", Hinata said as they walked down a long corridor. They had reached and entered the palace. And they were now on their way to Sakura's room and they walked a quietly as they could, since they didn't want to wake anyone up. They had to stop now and then since there were soldiers walking around in the palace, making sure that no one that shouldn't be there.. Were there. They did a good job, right? Not really.

Soon, they reached the door to Sakura's room. Hinata gave Gaara a quick smile before she told him that she had to go. When she was gone Gaara walked into the room. The room was dark, except from the moonlight that was shining through the windows and the door to the balcony, that was open. Gaara glanced at the bed, it was empty. So he walked towards the balcony, but stopped when he heared voices. Sakura and.. The Uchiha.

"Sasuke, no! Just leave me alone, please. I'm tired and I need to get som sleep.. Please", Sakura said.

Sasuke sighted and then agreed, he'd let her sleep a little. She deserved it. Gaara quickly looked around when he heared footsteps that came in his direction. He noticed the curtains and hurried as quietly as he could to get to them. He got there just in time. Then he saw the Uchiha who walked towards the door. When he was gone, Sakura came into the room. She looked sad.

"Sakura"

This made Sakura jump in surprice. She turned around and saw Gaara. She couldn't belive it. But she was really happy that he was here. Why was he here?

"Gaara.. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something before it's too late", he said and walked towards him.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, outside the door

Sasuke closed the door, angry. He had practicly offerd his whole life to Sakura by asking her to marry him on that balcony and she had turned him down. Why? He sighed and shook his head. Maybe she had just had a long day and needed som sleep? No, it was that Sabaku no Gaara's fault. Everything was he fault. He made Sakura fall for him. And he was going to pay. When Sakura saw how her loved one died in the morning, she would realise that Sasuke was the one she loved. Yes, of course.

He was on his way to go back to his house and get some sleep, but he didn't get that far. Because when he was about to take the first step, he heard a familiar voice coming from Sakura's room. And it wasn't Sakura. He made his hand into fists and when a solider suddenly walked around the corner he stopped him. Then he orderd him to get some reinforcment.

In notime, the soldier was back with two other soldiers. Sasuke told them what was going on and then orderd them to capture Gaara yet again and then make sure that he stayed in his cell for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

Back in Sakura's room

"Yes?" Sakura looked at Gaara with a nervous smile on her lips.

"I.. Want to tell you this before it's too late.."

"Yes, Gaara?" she couldn't wait any longer now. What was he going to tell her?

"I-", he didn't get so much longer becuase three soldiers followed by Sasuke came rushing into the room, well the soldiers rushed, Sasuke walked. And he had a smile on his face. It was more like a smirk though.

"Hello, Gaara.. My dear friend", he said and smirked as the soldiers grabbed Gaara and but handcuffs on him, "take him away boys"

Gaara and the soldiers soon disappeared and Sasuke followed them. Left all alone in the dark room was Sakura, with tears in her eyes and questionmark in her heart. What was he going to tell her? He knew what she wanted him to tell her, but he might not feel that way about her? Oh, man. Life sure is tough when you're a teenager.

* * *

The next day had come and everyone in Konoha were on their way to the mane event of the day: Hanging the pirates. And Sakura had to go, but she didn't want to see her friends or Gaara – the one she had fallen hard for – die. She didn't understand why all the people was so happy that almost ten people were going to die. But, of course, they were pirates and everyone hated pirates. Sakura had been one of them, before she got kidnapped by them and realised that they were really nice people.

Her parents had been so happy when she'd gotten back and she was really happy to see them. But she was still really sad that her friends would get hanged. Why, crule word, why?

As they reached the place where the hanging was going to take place, Sakura felt like crying. But she didn't though. She had to be strong, as long as she could. Before the tears wasn't going to be held back any longer.

Of course, Sakura and her parents had VIP seats. That was something she really didn't like. Not at all.

After about ten minutes, soldiers arrived with the ten pirates. There were only five places up in the hanging – thingy, so five of them had to watch their friends and family die. Now that is crule.

Sakura sighted and felt the tears burning. She didn't want to be there. If they had to die, why couldn't they die somewhere else? She couldn't stand to see them die.

Well, down on the ground – Sakura and her parents were sitting quite high up – Gaara and his crew could only wait and see which of them that were going to die first. Ino didn't want to die and she didn't want Kiba to die eighter. Well, she didn't want anyone in the crew to die, but especially not Kiba. Then she rememberd something. They had to share at least one kiss before they died, right?

"Kiba..", she whispered. He turned around and looked at here.

Since she had handcuffs on, she could just throw herself on him and kiss him, so she took a step in his direction and crashed her lips on his. He was a little surprised at first, but the relaxed and kissed back. The kiss would have been longer, if the soldiers wouldn't have pulled them back to were they stood.

They looked at each other and smiled. The rest of the crew had seen it all and they smiled too. At least two people are going to die happy.

"We have gathered here today do whitness the death of ten men and woman that have done nothing but bad things to this world", a mans suddenly yelled out. He stood up on the hanging – thingy (A/N: What's it called?) and he was dressed in fancy black clothes, "these peope have d-"

"We all know what they have done, just get this hanging going!" a familiar voice suddenly disrupted the man dressed in black. Everybody turned around and looked at Sasuke who stood behind Sakura's chair. He looked down at Gaara and his crew and smirked.

"Alright then", the man said and nodded. Then he made a sign with his right hand and Gaara and four others were brought up on the platform. The ropes were put on their heads and the man read something from a paper. Then a big man walked over to the lever in wood. He put his hands on it and..

**

* * *

**

CLIFFY**! :'D**

**I'm so sorry that it's taken so long yet again. BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I don't know what to write anymore.. Okey, now I almost do since I've written down how this chapter would start end and whatever. And I have the perfect ending for this ****story. I don't know if the next chapter is going to be the last.. But I think so. Otherwise, it'll be two more chapters. But anyways, give me ideas on what the hll could happen in the next chapter. I'm serious; If you don't give me ideas the next chapter isn't going to be uploaded until the end of the summer. Since I'm going to be away from 22/6 to 2/7 (ten days) the next chapter have to wait a little anyways, but under the time I'm gone, pleace R&R on what I should write, please! Thank you! :'3**

**And the are probably many spelling errors, but I don't give a damn. I've been sitting for like.. Hours, writing this chapters today. So I hope you enjoyed it, despite the spelling errors. Love you all. :**


	10. Choices

A/N: Chapter nineeee

**A/N: Chapter nineeee. (:**** I can't belive it. I love you all.. Except you people who say I'm mean D: CLIFFYS ARE GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH, okeeey? 8D More cliffys to the people, right? Of course, you don't even need to answer that question, I know how you feel.**

**Since school's out for me, I thought; "why not just write and upload the last chapter before I go away for ten days?" So.. Here you have it :D And yes, this'll be the last chapter. But if you people can be nice to me and say SEQUEL, I'll make a sequel 8D I have actually started planning for a sequel. I have both a name and a summery.**

**Everyone who gave me ideas, thank you! But I'm sorry to say that I didn't need them when I had started to write this chapter. But thank you anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_We all know what they have done, just get this hanging going!" a familiar voice suddenly disrupted the man dressed in black. Everybody turned around and looked at Sasuke who stood behind Sakura's chair. He looked down at Gaara and his crew and smirked._

"_Alright then", the man said and nodded. Then he made a sign with his right hand and Gaara and four others were brought up on the platform. The ropes were put on their heads and the man read something from a paper. Then a big man walked over to the lever in wood. He put his hands on it and.._

_End of recap_

* * *

.."What's up, Konoha?" could be heared all over the place. People looked around with very surpriced looked on their faces. Who and where?

Out of nowhere, Itachi appeared. He jumped from the roof of a house that was placed very near the platform where Gaara and everyone else soon were going to be killed on. He landed in the middle of the crowed of people. They all backed away from him with wide eyes. Everyone knew who he was. The big brother of Uchiha Sasuke. The out of control and banned big brother. When he killed his parents he was kicked out of Konoha and no one had seen him since. Well, he had come back now and then to terrorize the people, but otherwise, no Itachi.

He looked around and smirked when he saw the faces of the people around him.

"Guys!.. And Deidara!" he yelled and smirked even wider. Just as Itachi, his crew appeared out of nowhere. Sasori landed next to Itachi, Deidara next to Sasoria, Kisame, Hiden, Tobi, Zetsu and Kakuzo. When they were all there they had formed something that could look like a circle.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily. Itachi laughed and shook his head.

"Why, hello little brother, how a-", he interrupted himself when he discovered Gaara and four of his crewmembers that were up on the haning – platform – thingy. He raised an eyebrown., "Sabaku, what are _you_ doing here? With that.. Rope around you neck?"

"I'm having a lovely picknick with my blue and pink pony Maxie, what are you doing here?" Gaara said with a very sarcastic tone.

Itachi smirked at Gaara's sarcastic comment and shook his head while laughing lightly. What was he doing here? Well.. He was bored and thought that he might have some fun while he figured out what they were going to steal or break.

"I just thought that it would be nice if I stopped by to say hi to my little brother and all the people here that've missed me oh so much", he said, still smirking.

Everyone around the gang of pirates looked scared to death. Well, everyone from Konoha that was there looked scared to death. Except Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to see Itachi and his men.. And woman.. dead. And that was what he wanted so..

"Itachi, you have no right at all to be here", Sasuke screamed. As an answer he just got a entertained look on Itachi's face.

When Sasuke put his hand on his sword, Itachi gave him a look that could say; "You really think that's a good idea?". And with that single look, Sasuke glared at his older brother and removed his hand from his sword. After that, Itachi looked at Gaara. Sure, he hated Sabaku no Gaara more than anything, but no pirate deserves to die this way. One of the unwritten pirate rules that Itachi made up all by himself when he became the captain of his own ship. And Gaara was no exception. When it came to that rule.

"Little brother, I'm sorry to say that this little.. Party of yours is cancled", Itachi said, he still had his eyes fixed on Gaara. But he still saw the mad look on Sasuke's face.

"Hizumi, make sure that none of them gets out of here", Sasuke whisperd to a man that stood beside him. It was his new closest man. He had red hair with a little black in it, brown eyes that was close to being black and he was just a littler taler than Sasuke. He and Sasuke had known each other since they were 13. Yes, he was of the same age as Sasuke. Besides Shino, Sasuke and Hizumi had allways been very close. Well, Hizumi nodded and told him that he was going to make sure that they wouldn't get out of there. After that he walked away, over too the guards and told them the same thing.

Of course, Itachi noticed this but protended that he hadn't. This was going to be a fun morning. The sun had just rised and it was still kind of cold outside. But no one seamed to notice, every citizen in Konoha and Gaara and his crew watched Itachi. Some of them with fear in their eyes, others with.. Anoyance.

"Why are you still here, Itachi?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasori who nodded before stepping forward, making the people that stood right in front of him and the others back away a little more, if that was even possible. He smirked at this, man.. He loved being a pirate. "No pirate deserves to die like this! Pirate rule numer 12, but you couldn't know anything about that, could you?"

Sasuke stared at Sasori, for one second he thought that Sasori was Gaara. But then he remembered that Itachi had a redhead in his crew and besides the hair Sasuke didn't think that they looked so much alike. He didn't know what everyone else thought.

"And because of that stupid rule, you think I'm going to not let them die?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrown raised, while smirking.

"No, I think _we're_ going to not let them die, chickenass-haired-pretty-boy", Sasori said and gave him a big smile. Well, he did not lie so.. They were not going to let Gaara and his crew die and Sasukes hair did in fact look like a chickens ass.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill someone. And that someone was Sasori. He made a gesture with his hand and in seconds at least twenty soldiers appeared at diffrent spotts around the whole place. The place that they all were located at were almost like a very big market-place, 18th century stile of course. The hanging – platform – thingy was that big fountain that sometimes existed at market-places. (A/N: Think PotC 1, when James Norrington is.. Made to a commondor.. If you spell it like that? Well, it looks like that place where they are before they get to that place where Elisabeth falls down into the water and almost drowns, remember that?)

Itachi and Sasori exchanged some looks and smiled very playfull smiled at each other, then they both made a sign to the others and they soon that eighter their sword or gun or whatever it was in their hands, pointed at a diffrent soldiers. Then the fight was started, the soldiers – or the guards if you want to call them that – ran forwards, pushing the people that were in their way, out of their way. With their swords and guns raised.

Metal met metal, guns were fired and there was just screams and running people all over the place. Sakura hadn't moved an inch since Itachi and his crew had first appeared at the place. She was still in pure shock that they had come. He wasn't allowed in Konoha anymore, if he came this would happen and.. Everything would just go terribly wrong. She sat there thinking about what terrible thins that could happend that she didn't even notice Itachi who came towards her, she didn't notice him giving Sasuke the same look as before when Sasuke had his hand on his sword again and it wasn't untill Itachi spoke that she even was aware of where she was.

"What do you say princess, wanna save your prince charming, cheap verion over there?" he asked and looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face.

She looked at him with shock and fear written all over her face. When she finally realised what he had said she smiled and nodded. Sure, he was a pirate just like Gaara and everyone else. But she had spent the last two or three weeks with pirates, so she didn't care. She didn't even care that he had kidnapped her.

"Naruse, pull the trigger allready!" Sasuke screamed when both Itachi and Sakura made themselves ready to jump over to the platform. Riku, who's job was to pull the trigger so the ones that should die, died nodded yet again put his hands on the wooden trigger. He didn't really enjoy his job, but it was the only one he had so far. He had blond, spiky hair with hints of black here and there, his eyes were brown and he was kind of short. He was now 17 years old and his first name was Riku, but everyone that was a simple soldier or something higher ranked called him by his last name because they looked down on him. He didn't care that much.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as Riku was on his way to actually pull the trigger. She was on her way to jump over to him and hit him as hard as she could, but she was stopped by Itachi. He reminded her that she had that lovely white and golden dress on that didn't really allow her to do much, so he jumped instead.

He landed about a metre away from Riku, who was very surpriced to see Itachi there. He hadn't pulled the trigger yet, thank god. He still had his hands on it. Sasuke was yelling at him to pull the damn trigger allready, but he was like.. A doll or something else that isn't able to move.(A/N: Read the bold part in the end if you thought that this section was.. Weird or something)

"I don't think you want to do that, little boy", Itachi said and smirked when Ruki looked at him with a very scared face.

Itachi took some steps forward and as he did so, Riku took the same amount of steps backwards. And suddenly, Riku fell down from the platform. He landed on about three soldiers who weren't prepared at all that Riku was going to fall down on them.

Back by Sakura, Sasuke and Sakura's parents, a small war was about to begin. Well, at least Sakura wanted it to start. She was so angry on Sasuke that he wanted to kill Gaara and her friends. Sure, they were pirates but they were the closest to best friends she had ever had, if you don't count Hinata in there.

"So, I see this whole.. Haning the pirates isn't getting anywhere", she said when she had walked over to Sasuke who hadn't really moved much since he'd gotten there. When he heared Sakura's voice he turned his head and looked at her with a smile that would make Sakura vomit if he kept it on his face to long. But she pretended like that wasn't the case at all.

"Yeah, it's not getting very far, but as soon as the soldiers has captured Itachi and his gang, this whole thing will be over sooner than you think, princess", he said and smiled at her yet again, this time though, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand to kiss it and that was what he did.

Sakura thought she was going to die. Why was he touching her? And.. When did things go so awfully wrong in her head? She was a princess and she wasn't suppoused to feel this way when a commonder – yes that was what Sasuke was nowadays – kissed her hand. She was going to blush and smile shyly at him. That was at least what her parents had taught her.

Wait, where were her parents now? When Sasuke let go of her hand, she looked around and found that her parents were being protected by five soldiers. They hadn't moved from their seats. And.. They looked quite happy even though the whole place was in total chaos. Sakura knew why they looked so happy, they had allways wanted her to marry Sasuke one day. When she was little she had really looked forward to her 18th birthday, because that was the day her parents had set at her weddingday. And.. Sasuke was going to be her future husband and Konoha's future king even if she didn't want him to anymore. They had been the king and queen in waiting since they were both children. How could she forgett something like that? Her parents had been so happy when she had told them that she had a crush on Sasuke. Too happy. And when she had told them last year that she just liked him as a friend, they had become sad. She hadn't understood why, becuase she had forgotten about the marrige thing. Oh, her life really sucked.

"You know, those filthy pirates are hopefully going to feel a lot of pain", Sasuke suddenly said, waking Sakura from her thoughts.

She turned around and looked at him, she had to think a little bit first to remember what he has just said. Pirates.. Hopefully.. Pain. When she rememberd what he had said she looked at him with big eyes, then she suddenly looked very angry.

"Oh, you like pain, Sasuke? Well, try wearing a bloody corsett!" she almost screamed out and out of nowhere, her fist came and collieded with Sasuke's face. He flew about a metre before he hit the ground. He didn't faint, but he got a nosebleed at least. That made Sakura happy. What? Just because she's a princess she doesn't have to be that pretty little princess that can't hurt anyone.

"Allright, princess", Naruto yelled form his spot on the platform. Sakura turned around and looked at him with a smile, he smiled back and then gave her a look that king of asked her to save them all. She nodded and then looked around. Her eyes stopped at her parents who looked at her with big eyes. She swallowed and looked at anything else than them.

Down on the ground, Sasori and the others had a hard time keeping the soliders away. They were to many. At least until the pirates rememberd that they were better than the soldiers when it came to winning fights. Sasoria made his way over to Deidara and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Sasori smiled back, kissed her on the cheek and ran over to Sakura. He had to stop and knock a solider out now and then, but soon he was behind Sakura who was just standing there, looking at Gaara who was looking back at her. Sasori smirked and shook his head.

Before you knew it, he had picked up a knife from his pocket, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her closer to him and then he put the knife against her throat. Her parents gasped and her father were on her way to run over there and get Sasori off her, but Sasori gave him one look to make him understand that he wouldn't have a chance.

"Don't worry, Sakura, this is just fake..", he whispered discreetly into Sakura's ear. She nodded and had to make sure that she wasn't smiling.

"I think that this fight is over", he yelled after that and everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing.

Since the soldiers had stopped fighting when Sasori had yelled, the pirates on the ground saw their chance and eighter cut the throats of, shot or whatever-they-could-come-up-with the soliders that were near them. And then the fight was over, just like that. Sasori let go of Sakura and winked at her before jumping down onto the ground and walking over to Deidara. She looked at him when he came closer, not sure what he wanted. But she hoped that it was going to be something good. She'd had a bad day so far, so she didn't need some bad news or something like that.

When he reached her, he had no time to wait and talk to her, he just walked right up to her, pulling her as close to him as it was possible and just.. Kissed her as passionatley as he could. She was taken by surprice, of course. But after just a few seconds she relaxed and kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and just enjoyed the moment as long as it would last. The citizenst of Konoha who were standing the closest to then gasped and there was actually a woman or two that fainted. No one wanted to see a pirate that close and no one wanted to see them have a intimate moment together even less. A true scandal.

And that was when Itachi took his chance to save the five pirates on that god damn platform! He walked over to them and helped them to get those ropes of their necks, the he cut the ropes that they had around their arms and so on. He got a few thankfull smiles from some of them, not from Gaara though. Well, at least he got a nod that was as close to a thank you as you could ever get from Sabaku no Gaara, if you didn't have a special place in his heart. And trust me, there weren't many. There was only one. And I think that you all know who that is.

Well, the parents to you-know-who weren't too happy when they saw the kiss. They looked at each other and then in the direction of where Sakura was.. Oh, I'm so sorry, in the direction of where Sakura _should_ be. The only was that Sakura wasn't there. They both looked around and saw Sakura running towards the redheaded pirate captain, with tears in her eyes. She didn't even care to tell the people that were in her way to watch out.

When she reached him, she just threw herself into his arms and he catched her of course. A true gentleman would do that. And under all that pirate – stuff, Gaara was a ture gentleman. Well, since he was a prince he had to have at least some manners. When the long hug was over, they looked at each other. They both wanted to say something, but they couldn't get it out. So they just smiled at each other, this made the Crew no Gaara gasp and I'm pretty sure Ino got a little dizzy. Then the kiss came. The non-snobs – the pirates – smiled and went _aaw_. The snobs – Konoha citizens – gasped and then some more woman fainted.

"My baby", the queen mumled, before joining the fainted woman on the groung. Her husband – the kind – jumped up from his seat and tried to wake her up, he was joined by some guards and some old lady in an orange dress. Sakura didn't notice, she was to busy doing the exact same thing that Deidara did; enjoy the moment until it ended.

"You know, this just have to be the strangest and funniest day of my life", she said when the kiss ended. Gaara laughed a little and then smiled, "and I didn't know you could smile?"

"Oh, shut up", Gaara said and rolled his eyes. This made Sakura laugh.

Back on the ground, the rest of Gaara's crew that hadn't been up on the platform were released from their rope-handcuffs. As soon as both Ino and Kiba were released, they threw themself in each others arms. Temari rolled her eyes at this and sighted. What if she could get some of that? To her, it seemed like everyone except her and Kankuro, Lee and Chouji were left all alone. That made her sad. She wanted a special someone too! And no, she wasn't desperate.

She sighted again and looked around, her eyes stopped at a pinapple headed guy that stood with his back turned to her. She smiled and halfly ran over to him, but she slowed down and stopped right behind him. Then she tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she put on the biggest smile she could. He looked at her with the same, bored and tired look she'd seen him in the last time. But that didn't matter.

"Hey, crybaby", she said and smirked when he blushed lightly.

"I was yawning, okey? Man, troublesome woman", he mumled the last part and almost screamed out the first. Temari giggled and smirked again when he blushed even more.

"Sure you were.. You know, you sleep and daydream to much", she said and rolled her eyes while smiling. Maybe this could get somewhere if she had more time? But she knew that she hadn't. They were going to get away from Konoha soon and they would probably never come back, if Sakura didn't stay of course.. Or if Gaara didn't stay. Becuase then they would come and visit, even if the citizens and the king and queen didn't want them to. Well.. If neighter of them would stay, then they wouldn't come and visit and then.. She wouldn't see the pinapple headed crybaby for quite some time. That made her a little sad, but since she hadn't really fallen for him, why would she care too much about it?

"Hello? It there anybody home?" Shikamaru suddenly said and waved his right hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" was her only answer when she woke up from her thoughts.

"No, who's daydreaming to much?" he said and smirked when a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

Three hours later

Sakura's parents had agreed to let Gaara, Itachi and their crews sail away without being chased by the navy. All thanks to Sakura of course. Sakura and Gaara were now standing about fifty metres away from the harbour and about fifty metres away from the palace. Naruto had told Gaara that he wanted to stay, since Hinata wouldn't want to go with them and become a pirate. That wasn't really her thing and Naruto had allways wanted to know how it was to live a fancy life near the palace. And since he had almost become Sakura's best friend, he wanted to stay even more just becuase of that. So both him and Hinata were happy. Then there were just Sakura and Gaara left to see if they would become happy. Everyone else had their loved once close to them and none of them were going seperated ways. If that only was the same for the two teens named Gaara and Sakura..

"Sakura, you have a choise; stay here and take care of your country or come with me", Gaara said and looked at Sakura with a serious face. Sakura looked at him and bit her lip. She knew what she should do and what she wanted to do. What was she going to choose? She had to think fast. She looked at Gaara and then made up her mind.

"Gaara.. I'm so sorry, but I have to stay, Konoha needs me", Sakura said and she could feel that tears began to form in her eyes.

"I see", was his only answer before he turned around and started to walk towards their ship. His crew was already there, waiting for him. Sakura felt kind of helpless at that moment. She really wanted to go with him, more than anything but she had to stay in Konoha. She was on the edge of crying, had no control of what she did when she suddenly screamed out:

"Gaara, I love you!"

But Gaara just kept walking. This made Sakura really sad. But what she couldn't see was a smile, on Gaara's lips. But since she couldn't see it she just tunrned around and walked towards the palace, where Hinata stood waiting by the door. With Naruto by her side. They both offered her to have them as company until she felt better, but she turned them down. She told them that she needed some alone time. She walked up to her room and closed the door. The first tear rolled down her cheek. She was on her way to go and sit down on her bed, but before she had the chance she noticed a white letter that was laying on the bed. She grabbed it and opend it. What stood there made her eyes go wide.

"_Sakura_

_I love you too!_

_Gaara"_

She walked out on the balcony just in time to see his ship sail away. "Some day, we will meet again. I promies, Sabaku no Gaara."

**

* * *

**

THE END!

**What did you think? And better; CAN YOU SAY SEQUEL? Becuase I wanna write a sequel, but I'm not going to if no one writes that little word. And then you will never find out what happends.. Sooo.. R&R, dammit!**

**By the way, was it not enough GaaSaku – moments in the last chapters? Did you feel like it was? Or even too little Gaara and Sakura? I allmost do D: But that can be changed in the sequel, yes? 8D**

**And I have to admitt that I had some difficultys in the middle, (after Itachi had appeared, when he came to Sakura and after that) I didn't know what to write. So if you thought that "Okey.. This was kind of wierd", then I'm sorry. Temporary writers block. But I really wanted to write this last chapter before I'm going on vacation! AND I'M DONE NOW SO YAAY FOR ME!! 8DDD I did it! :'3 **


End file.
